Kami-sama, TASUKETE!
by TheBitterMoon
Summary: Ryoma lived a perfectly normal life until he gets into a car accident and wakes up later in a castle in an unknown world and he is going to be the prince's WIFE! He's only got 3 months until the wedding! Will he get back home before the wedding or will he get married to the prince? AU! Rated T for language. WARNING: YAOI! (Sensual, Cap, Thrill, Pillar, Royal, Brat, and more!)
1. Prologue: Rikkai's Future Queen

**Kami-sama, TASUKETE!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary:<strong>

Ryoma lived a perfectly normal life until he gets into a car accident and wakes up later in a castle in an unknown world and he is going to be the prince's WIFE?! He's only got 3 months until the wedding! Will he be able to go back home before the wedding or will he get married to the prince?

* * *

><p><span><strong>TheBitterMoon: <strong>As you can see, I've decided to rewrite Kami-sama, TASUKETE! I do think it's improved and better than what I had done at first. If I have ever made a mistake, I'm sorry and it would be of help if you'd tell me. Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue – Rikkai's Future Queen<strong>

He was dead. He knew it. He died. With his half-closed eyes, he could see a bright light. Is that God he sees? So he's going to heaven now. He wasn't even able to see his parents, his brother, or his cat before he even died. It was unfair but he had lived a good life so he had no regrets.

But then as he was headed to the light, he saw a place with a water fountain and full of plants and flowers. And suddenly, he saw that he was going to crash on a brick walkway face first. He quickly protected his face with his arms and fell down on the hard and rough cold ground and before he fainted was a person with a horror-stricken look on his face he last saw before his world had gone black.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness!" a voice called out. A prince was seated in a red velvet chair with a cup of tea and cup plate in his hands. He was a young man with a very handsome face. He turned his head to the direction of the voice.<p>

"Hm? What is it?" he questioned. The servant cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Sire! We have found an injured boy in the castle gardens!"

"An injured boy in the castle gardens?" the prince repeated with a slight frown. What could an injured boy be doing in the gardens? How did a boy even get there? Besides, no one could possibly trespass since the castle was well-guarded by the castle guards in case if someone tried to break in.

"Yes, sire! And it seems that the boy isn't from our world. He might have accidentally entered the portal to here and the signal came from earth." the servant stated. This had intrigued the young prince. A foreigner in the castle..? Interesting…

"Oh? From earth? Where is he now then?" he asked quite interested. He really liked foreigners from other worlds and liked to know more the customs of their worlds. In his world, their customs and other stuff had been inspired by those from different worlds, but a foreigner in his world in his castle? This he just had to see.

"He's been taken inside the castle and is staying in one of the castle guestrooms, sire." the servant replied.

"I see… Well, then… I shall see this boy then." The prince said and gently put down the teacup with the cup plate on the table and stood up.

"I shall lead you to where he's resting then, Your Highness…"

* * *

><p>"Here he is, Your Highness…" the servant said quietly not to awaken the boy resting on the bed all tucked up. The prince nodded.<p>

"Dismissed." he said and the servant went to the door, got out, and gently closed the door behind. The prince went to the boy's side. He was surprised at the sight before his eyes. It was _him._

'_My, my… We meet again, huh, old friend? This must be fate.' _

He brought a hand to the young one's face and brushed away some strands of hair from his face and smiled down warmly at the boy with angelic features despite the bandages on his face. He looked so innocent and vulnerable in his sleep.

'_You look almost the same… I take it you're still that bratty little boy I knew from before, huh?'_

He inwardly chuckled. How he missed those times they had spent together. Ever since he had to go back to his world to his kingdom, they hadn't been able to meet each other, not even once, and here his childhood love was in his world in his castle. This just had to be fate.

'_I wonder if he remembers me... It's been such a long time, he probably doesn't…'_

He snapped out of his thoughts as a knock from the door was heard. He composed himself and asked the knocker to come in. A servant, different from the previous one that had just left, quietly comes into the room.

"Yes, what is it?" the prince asked with his eyes closed and back turned.

"Your Highness, the king wishes to speak with you. It is about your marriage." The servant informed. The prince turned around and smiled.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary." The prince replied nonchalantly. "Tell him I've already decided whom I want to _marry_."

The servant was taken aback. The prince finally found someone he wanted to marry and he was actually…. smiling..? By the way the prince was looking at the young boy lovingly on the bed, it was quite clear who the prince was going to be marrying.

"As you wish, sire..." The servant said and took his leave. The prince turned his attention back to the boy.

'_Well, then… I guess father will not have any problems about me not getting married anymore, right?'_

He leaned down and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door to take his leave.

'_He'll make a very fine bride… Echizen Ryoma…'_

* * *

><p>"What's taking so long? Damn traffic! It's been hours! Aren't we there yet?" an impatient blonde teen complained.<p>

"Quiet, Kevin… You're making my ears bleed…" a boy who's the same age as the blonde said.

"But Ryoma..! The traffic's been going on for too long! I'd rather walk than sit here doing nothing..!" Kevin retorted. Ryoma sighed heavily.

"Whatever. Just shut up." he muttered. Kevin groaned in his seat. Hours had already passed and still they weren't home yet. He was getting bored. He's been getting a headache from riding the taxi for too long plus the jet lag. Few minutes later, the traffic light finally showed a green light and the taxi continued on the road.

"Finally…" Kevin sighed in relief. The taxi suddenly stopped as a car sped past them and he and Ryoma almost fell off their seats

"What the heck- That damn driver almost got us crashing!" the driver said angrily. Ryoma and Kevin looked at each other and just shrugged. The driver continued on driving and Kevin and Ryoma just sat patiently – Kevin though, wasn't really being patient – in the car, looking outside the window.

"What the…" Kevin narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to the window. He quickly leaned back and reached his hand out for Ryoma.

"Hey, Ryoma-"

"_What?_" Ryoma said impatiently as Kevin was shaking his shoulder with his hand for his attention and turned his head to him.

"A truck… A truck! Ryoma, a truck..!" Kevin said, panicked. Ryoma frowned in confusion. A truck? What was Kevin talking about? This had captured the driver's attention. A truck was headed towards them like crazy and it doesn't seem like it was going to stop any sooner.

"What the-"

"What do you mean, Kev-"

"RYOMA….!"

_SCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHH…..!_

_CCCCCRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHHHHH!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you think he's going to come through..?" a voice said. It was a man's and it certainly didn't sound familiar.<p>

"Of course! Look! He's already waking up!" another voice said but deeper. Ryoma's eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly and put a hand to his forehead. He was still alive? He thought he had already died.

Ryoma saw that his hands were covered with bandages. He looked up to see a redhead and a bald tanned guy. He had never met them before.

"Hey, there, your majesty. Are you feeling better? You were badly injured when we found you…"

"Who are you..? And why are you calling me _your majesty_..?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes. He looked around his surroundings and saw that the room was filled with very expensive looking furniture and surely this was no hospital. "Where am I?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Marui Bunta." the redhead who was now known as Marui answered. "And this guy with me here," he said, pointing at the bald guy who just smiled at him. "is Jackal. Jackal Kuwahara and you, sire, are inside the prince's castle."

"I don't remember Japan having any princes…" Ryoma raised a brow.

"Japan? What is this Japan? Is it food?" Marui asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Don't joke around, mister. I just came back to Japan to America and clearly, your name is Japanese and you're also speaking in Japanese." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"America? Japan? Japanese? Weird words… I though I was speaking in Rikkaian?" Marui said, scratching his cheek with his finger. Ryoma frowned. Is he stupid? Does he think he's just as stupid as he was?

"Very funny…" Ryoma said in sarcasm. "But you can't fool me…"

"Marui, I think he means his language." Jackal stated. Marui just let out an ohh past his lips while Ryoma stared at them both looking confused which Jackal took notice of.

"As you can see, your majesty, we are speaking in Rikkaian and to why it seems like Japanese is because the prince had sent someone to cast a spell on you for you to understand us." Jackal informed the confused boy. "Rikkaian is the language we speak here in Rikkai which is where you are right now."

"I don't believe you." Ryoma said bluntly to which made Jackal sigh.

"I knew you weren't going to believe us. We found you in the castle gardens. It seems you have entered through one of the portals that lead here to this world. They sometimes appear in different places. You were injured then and we took you to this guestroom. We had informed the prince of this and he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"_And,_" Marui cut in "the prince decided that _he_ will take _you _as _his _bride!" he said happily. The young boy's eyes had widened as the words had sunk into his mind. This had to be a joke and this wasn't very funny at all. A love between two guys, it was immoral and _disgusting_. Ryoma's face had gone green.

"Are you alright, sire?" Jackal asked with a worried tone. Ryoma rubbed his temples. This just had to be a bad dream. He's in the hospital and he's dreaming! Of course! That's just got to be it! And his family is probably there, practically waiting for him to wake up right now.

"I'm fine. I just want to wake up…" Ryoma answered which made Jackal and Marui both confused.

"But you _are _awake, your majesty..." Marui said slowly as he did not understand what the boy had meant.

"I'm _dreaming._ This marrying the prince thing isn't real." Ryoma said smugly. "And neither are you two." He pointed at them.

"You've got it all wrong, sire. But this is no _dream_." Jackal said abruptly. Ryoma frowned at the bald guy.

"Oh, yeah? I'll close my eyes and pinch myself. When I open them, all of this'll be gone." He said, closing his eyes and giving his shoulder a pinch. Marui just watched amusedly and snickered at the boy who was waiting for something to happen. Nothing.

Ryoma opened his eyes. He was still in his dream.

"What the… " Ryoma muttered. "But I thought…"

"We told you so." Marui grinned, trying to stifle his laughter. Ryoma froze, bewildered. This _is _a dream, right? But the pinch hurt. That wouldn't have hurt if it was just… _a dream._ In a swift motion, Ryoma got out of bed within the blinks of Marui's and Jackal's eyes. Quickly, Marui pounced and made a grab for Ryoma's legs, making him fall to the floor.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Ryoma hissed, trying to struggle out of Marui's hold and kick him in the face while Jackal took out a pair of cuffs which Ryoma didn't know where the heck did he even get them but all he knew was the baldy was headed right to him.

"Jackal, do it now!" Marui ordered as he held Ryoma, who was now kicking him in the face, by his wrists.

'_What the hell do these freaks want to do with me?!' _

Ryoma kept kicking the poor redhead who now had a bleeding nose which he _accidentally _hit as he tried to escape from him but then the baldy had cuffed his hand and helped Marui pull him to the four poster bed and cuffed him to it. Ryoma tried to get off the bed but was held back.

"Shit!" he cursed, trying to break the handcuffs but it was no use.

"You didn't need to do that you know…" Marui said, covering his bleeding nose with his hands.

"You should calm down, your majesty." Jackal said to the boy who gave him a glare.

"Do you expect me to calm down in this state?" Ryoma said mockingly. Jackal just looked at him apologetically.

"We're sorry, your majesty… His Highness had ordered us to… " he said in a guilty tone and bowed to him.

"Just in case if you tried to do what you had just tried do." Marui quickly added.

"Unchain me..!" Ryoma demanded, inwardly seething. Both Marui and Jackal just shook their heads.

"Unchain me." Ryoma said, this time ever so calmly. Again, Marui and Jackal shook their heads.

"And _why not_?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"It's just like he said, prince's orders." Marui simply replied. The two shuddered. The prince was a scary person when angered. No one should ever get into his bad side. Ryoma did not care whoever this prince person was and wanted only to get out of this freaking place and go home to where his family and Karupin was.

"I don't care what the prince has said! Just unchain me!"

"We're sorry, your majesty, but we are to obey the prince's orders." Jackal apologized.

"But I'm… his… _fiancé_" Ryoma said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but not _officially._" Jackal smiled as he went headed to the door. Ryoma scoffed.

"Don't be like that, your majesty. You're going to be married! Smile at least!" Marui laughed, following Jackal to the door.

"Hey, wait. You're not leaving me, are you?" Ryoma demanded. They can't just leave him chained to the bed all alone!

"Oh, but we _are_, your majesty. Don't worry, we'll be back. We are assigned to take care of you." The redhead answered, about to close the door.

"Wait!"

"We'll see you again."

And with a smile, Marui closed the door. Ryoma slumped to the bed and ran a hand in frustration to his head.

'_This CANNOT be happening to me..!'_

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 1: An Invitation from the Prince

**Chapter 1 – An Invitation from the Prince**

* * *

><p>"You called, your highness?"<p>

"Aa." The prince nodded, a smile stretched to his lips. "It's about Echizen Ryoma."

"The boy, sire?" the servant inquired. Ever since that boy had arrived, the prince seemed happier than he had been before and for some reason, the prince really like the boy despite him never meeting the boy before. What was it that made the prince like Echizen Ryoma?

"Do tell that I want him over for dinner." The prince said. "I want to discuss with him about the engagement."

"As you wish, sire." The servant said and bowed but before he could take his leave, the prince spoke.

"Oh, and give him this." The prince gave the servant a box which the said person willing took. What was in the box, he didn't know, but he had a bad feeling.

"Tell him to wear it for dinner, ne?" the prince said and still, a smile on his face. The servant boy quickly nodded and left the room. He slightly opened the box to see what was inside. Seeing what was inside, he felt sorry for the boy.

"Hey there, Bakaya! What have you got there?" a person called out to him. It was Marui. _Perfect_.

"It's _Kirihara Akaya_. And here..! Give this to _Echizen Ryoma_." The boy who was now known as Kirihara shoved it harshly to Marui's chest. The redhead caught it with his arms.

"What? What's this?" Marui asked, staring at the box curiously.

"The prince wants him over for dinner and he wants him to _wear_ it." Kirihara stated, already a few meters away from him as he was walking away. Marui just stood confused and took a little peek inside the box. What he saw had made his eyes widened.

This was going to be trouble.

* * *

><p>"EH?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" shouted the whole Echizen family. Ryoma winced. His ears had hurt. Couldn't they just <em>not<em> shout so loud?

"Oh, my goodness! I can't believe it! My baby boy's all grown up!" Rinko, Ryoma's mother, said with tears of joy in her eyes. She gave her son a big hug.

"Kaa-san…" Ryoma grumbled at her sign of affection.

"I never thought that the impossible could actually be possible…" Kevin mused which Ryoma took as an insult.

"Oi, chibisuke! How could you do this to me?!" Ryoga, his older brother, said in a hurt tone. "You got married before me!"

"Gyaaaahahahahahahahaha! Oi, brat! You'd better use protection! Gaaahahahahahahahahhaha!" his baka oyaji cackled in a very mocking tone. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

"Ryoma…" he heard a gentle voice called out to him. He turned to the voice and saw a very handsome man whom he knew was the prince whom he was engaged to and was going to marry.

"You…" Ryoma stared at the man who smiled at him warmly but the handsome face of the prince had slowly turned into an ugly and distorted one which almost made Ryoma fell back as he backed away in fear.

"RYOMA-CHAAAAAAAAN…! LET'S GET MARRIED NOW AND HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF KIDS…!"

"YAAAAADDDDDDDAAAAAAA…..…!" he shouted. He closed his eyes and punched the man in the face with a hard blow.

* * *

><p>"Itai..!" he heard a familiar voice said in pain. Ryoma opened his eyes and saw the baldy whom he knew was Jackal Kuwahara who now had a red nose and a bleeding one at that.<p>

"Oh, it's you…" Ryoma sighed in relief. It was only a nightmare.

"What's the problem with you and noses?" another voice said. He turned and saw that it was none other than Marui Bunta himself. In his hands was a box of God knows what.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned the both suspiciously.

"We…" Jackal said, wiping his nose as blood kept rushing out. "Were going to wake you up…"

"_But,_" Marui said "you punched Jackal when he was about to." The redhead snickered and was given a glare from the tanned bald guy.

"_Anyway,_" Jackal interrupted, catching Ryoma's attention. "We are here to tell you that the prince has invited you for dinner."

"Dinner? What for?" Ryoma raised a brow. So he's going to meet the prince. He's finally going to find out who was the bastard who wanted to marry him so badly. _Oh_, he just can't _wait _to give the creep a piece of his mind.

"According to Akaya, he wants to talk to you and it's about the engagement." Jackal answered. Akaya? Was it the name of the so called prince who wanted to marry him?

How plain.

"The rascal actually had me do what the prince ordered him to do!" Marui huffed. _Oh_, so it wasn't him. Another servant most likely.

"About the engagement? Well, you can start by telling him _I don't want to_." Ryoma sneered and went back to bed. Marui and Jackal sighed.

"Come on, your majesty. You have to go and meet him. It's very important…" Jackal urged him but Ryoma kept himself under the blankets.

"Your majesty, don't hide yourself. Come on. You need to go and meet the prince." Marui said and pulled the blankets off.

"What's so important meeting a prince whom I don't know wants to _marry_ me." Ryoma asked with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Come on, your majesty. Just give it a chance." Marui urged. "I promise you that you'll be back home safe before you know it!"

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Ryoma sat up, looking amused. The other scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Marui did quick thinking and answered.

"Well, the prince is a very kind person! I'm sure he'll allow you to!" Hopefully, for Marui, he thought the boy would buy it.

"I'll do it." Ryoma said. "But you have to unchain me though…" the boy cocked his head to the bed post he was chained to. Marui looked to Jackal who nodded. The teen handed the box to him and took out a pair of keys from his pocket and set the boy's wrist free. Ryoma scratched his wrist. The cuff had left a mark for trying to break the bed post just as so he could break free till he got tired.

"You will be meeting him later so you have to take a bath to look presentable." Jackal said. "We will lead you to the royal bathhouse."

"Of course, we're going to stay there so you don't try to escape." Marui added. Ryoma looked baffled.

"Don't tell me you're going to _watch_ me take a bath?!" Ryoma exclaimed. Marui's and Jackal's eyes had widened. The redhead shook his head and waved an arm frantically.

"N-No! No, your highness!" Marui protested. "We aren't going to watch you take a bath! We're just going to guard the exit!"

"Besides, your highness," Jackal said. "it is prohibited for other people to watch _you, _the prince's bride-to-be, in the bath except for the prince himself."

"Uh-huh…" Ryoma said and cocked a brow. What is this? Was the prince some kind of pervert? Oh, great. Was he going to marry some kind of pedophile? Does that mean his dream was some kind of warning that he'll be marrying a sick old man? _No way_.

"No, the prince is a man with _decency_." Jackal said, noticing the look Ryoma had a while ago. Ryoma thought if this Jackal guy was some kind of mind reader.

"_Okay…_" Ryoma nodded with arms crossed.

"Anyway, we should better go and take you to the bathhouse." Marui said. Ryoma got off the bed and went out the door that was opened for him by Jackal. The two led him the way while he followed. Looking around as he walked, there were a lot of expensive-looking decorations and servants that bowed to him as he walked past them. He paused to look at a portrait that hung on the wall of a beautiful woman with sapphire hair and a crown on her head.

"That's the queen." Jackal said as he saw that the boy stopped in his tracks, staring at the portrait.

"_Really?_ Where is she now?" Ryoma asked and turned his head to see Jackal who bit his lip and Marui whose smile faltered. He must have asked something he shouldn't have asked. Oh, great.

"Never mind… Let's just keep going." Ryoma said and the three just continued on walking.

"The queen…" Jackal started. Ryoma looked up. "She was a very kind ruler and she was really loved by many. The town lived in peace and harmony, but that was until she got sick. Many healers came to her aid but the success rate of her living was low." Jackal paused for a moment but then continued. "They did everything they could to save her… But unfortunately, she couldn't make it… After that, the prince had stopped smiling."

"Oh…" was the only thing Ryoma could say. He didn't know what to say and the atmosphere had already gone awkward. He really shouldn't have asked.

"But…" Marui began. Ryoma turned to him and Marui looked at him with a smile. "The prince seems to be happier when you came."

"_Hah?_" Ryoma looked confused. Why would his arrival to this world make the prince happy? It's not like they knew each other or anything. What's he gotta do with it? Marui seemed to take his confusion for incredulity.

"Yes! It surprised us really. You were only a stranger, but the prince smiled because of you and he also seemed to know you. Perhaps you two have met before." Marui said which made Ryoma wonder. Who was this prince, anyway? He doesn't know any princes and neither has he met one. This place doesn't seem familiar either.

"I don't know really and neither do I care." Ryoma replied nonchalantly. Jackal and Marui sweat dropped at his uncaring attitude.

"But you know, marrying the prince means you could have everything you want. Fame, fortune, and everything. You should call yourself lucky, you know." Marui said but the boy didn't care.

"Why don't you marry the prince instead?" Ryoma joked making Marui blush.

"Oh, no, your majesty! I can't!" he said. "I mean, I'm not interested in marrying the prince..! I was only saying…"

"I don't get why you two people want me to marry him so much… " Ryoma sighed. He had said he didn't want to, but these two are just too stubborn.

"That's because we like you." Jackal smiled. Ryoma scoffed at that.

"I'm _so_ loved." He said in sarcasm. He was _so_ loved that he was _handcuffed_ to the bed by two people who _liked_ him. Talk about crazy.

"Anyway, your majesty, we're here." Marui said, opening the door for him. Ryoma went inside and he gaped when he saw that the bathroom was big, bigger than their bathroom, bigger than his and Kevin's apartment in America. The tub looked like a swimming pool.

Jackal chuckled at the boy's expression.

"Surprised?" he asked. Ryoma nodded, not taking his eyes off the _huge_ bathtub. "If you were to marry the prince, you could have your own private bathroom."

"You're seriously saying that to make me marry the prince." Ryoma rolled his eyes. Jackal chuckled.

"Indeed. But I was just saying the truth." Said Jackal, smiling. Ryoma just muttered a "Che!"

"So where can I find shampoo and soap?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah, yes." said Marui. "They're over there inside the cabinet." He pointed to the left. Ryoma looked to the direction and nodded. "The clothes are here with me." He said, patting the box in Jackal's hand.

"You may leave." He said to which Marui and Jackal obliged. The two servants bowed before leaving. Ryoma locked the door and went to the cabinet. It was white and a wooden one. It looked pretty sturdy and smooth. It looked so new, it wasn't chipped, and it didn't have any dents. The frames were gold. Well, of course, the ones who live here are rich.

Ryoma opened the cabinet door and saw a whole lot of shampoos, soaps, beauty products and many others. The beauty products, he had no idea what for and who the heck uses them.

'_The prince maybe?' _he thought. What? Was he so ugly he wanted to be beautiful and have flawless skin? Right… That too, he didn't want to know. He took out a towel, shampoo, and soap and went headed to the swimming pool-like bathtub. He dipped a hand to the water. It was warm just like he wanted. Just perfect.

He slowly began to undress himself and tossed his clothes aside. As he took off his last piece of clothing, he went into the water. He sighed through his nose as he had felt relaxed. The warm water felt so good on his skin. Ryoma grabbed the shampoo, opened it, pour a bit on his palm, and used it on his hair. He had it on as he grabbed the soap and scrubbed it on his body. When he had finished scrubbing, he rinsed off the shampoo on his hair.

Ryoma felt like swimming which he did so. He found out that the bottom goes deeper. He swam around the bathtub, having fun. This wasn't so bad. But if he'd stay, he has to marry the prince which is a no. Even if the prince did look good, he wouldn't want to marry a _guy. _It was just wrong!

"I can't even imagine it…" he said to no one in particular with a tone of disgust. Two guys in love, no way. "It's just… Impossible!"

_SPLAAAAAASH…!_

Ryoma jumped at the sound. What was that? Could it be that someone else was in the bath? Didn't Jackal say no one was allowed to watch him? Could it be that the prince entered the bath? To join him?

'_Shit…!' _he cursed in his thoughts. What if he was going to molest him in the bath? He knew it! The prince was a pervert and a rapist! Ryoma was panicking inside. He thought of the only thing he could do.

He took a deep breath and hid himself down the water. He swam and had hoped that wherever he was going, he was going the right way to the exit. Like a curse from the gods, he was running out of breath. Did the gods hate him so much? Ryoma thrashed in the water and hurriedly went up for air. He gasped and coughed. He had gotten water in his nose which felt irritating but right now he didn't care.

"Who's there?!" a deep voice said. Ryoma jumped at that. His heart was pounding.

'_I'm done for…!' _he thought in fear. He was only 14. He's too young..! Ryoma swam fast headed to the edge of the swimming pool. He felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He was turned around. He went in for a punch but another hand stopped it. Before his eyes, he saw a handsome man with tanned skin and a muscular built. He looked very mature and he had chocolate brown eyes… But screw that! The man was looking at him with a shocked expression.

"You're..." the man muttered. His grip on Ryoma's shoulder loosened.

"No one you need to know." Ryoma punched the man, hitting his nose. The man put his hands on his nose in pain.

"What the...?!" The man exclaimed. Quickly, Ryoma swam to the edge of the pool. He went up and took the towel he took from closet and wrapped it around his waist. He unlocked the door, opened it, and ran out, but he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Let me go!" he snapped and tried to punch whoever the person was but was stopped.

"Hey! Stop that!" a voice said. It was Marui's who was now covering his nose for protection.

"You could break a nose…" he said. He noticed Ryoma was panting and was looking shocked. Quickly, Marui looked worried.

"What's wrong, your highness?" he asked the poor boy.

"A pervert… in the bathhouse…" Ryoma said in between breaths. Marui looked at Jackal who shrugged.

"Let's get you changed, your majesty." Jackal suggested as the boy was only wearing a towel.

"Yeah…" Marui said and picked up the same box from before that was lying on the floor.

"Come on…" Jackal said, taking off his jacket and put it on Ryoma's shoulders to cover him. He led him back to his room. As they walked headed there, many servants looked at the boy with worry. He looked so shocked as if he faced something traumatic.

When they had reached the room, Marui closed the door and locked it without the boy noticing. Jackal let the boy sit on the bed.

"Now your majesty, since you're going to meet the prince, you are going to have to wear the clothes he picked out for you." Jackal Ryoma looked up.

"Clothes? _He_ picked out clothes for me?" Ryoma asked cautiously. He looked at Marui who was blocking the door with the same box in his hands. Something smelled fishy.

"Don't worry, your majesty. The prince had picked on of the finest clothes there is in Rikkai. I assure you that you will definitely like it." Jackal reassured. Ryoma felt like he shouldn't trust the man. There was just something that didn't feel right at all… And it had to do something with that box.

"Your majesty…" Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Jackal who had on was what he called apologetic look. Ryoma looked at Marui who was now, to his horror, holding a pink thing he saw was a freaking corset. The box he saw was on the floor. It was open and inside was a frilly pink dress and a pair of heels.

"_No way…_" Ryoma whispered. Slowly, he backed away. He got off the bed and kept on backing away from the two but as he felt his back hit the wall, he looked back and saw that he was cornered. There had only been one thing Ryoma thought right at this moment.

'_Oh, fuck.'_

* * *

><p>"And what happened to <em>you<em>?"

"Nothing really... I just _slipped_..." A man said with a bleeding red nose which he had been wiping with a tissue.

"_You_ _slipped_..? In the bathhouse...?" a gentle voice chuckled. "Really now... That's so unlike you..."

The man's cheeks had stained red as his best friend laughed out loud. He had only thought of one thing.

_'I'll get that brat for this...'_

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TheBitterMoon:<strong>Finally..! Finished! Anyway, please do tell me if I have made a mistake since I usually do make a LOT. I hoped you enjoyed reading! Next up is Kami-sama, TASUKETE! chapter two~! There is no scheduled date or time where it is going to be released. It is released at anytime I, the author, feel like releasing it. Please be patient, ne? :)


	3. Chapter 2: THCDH

**Chapter 2 – The Horror of Corsets, Dresses, and Heels**

"Oh, your majesty! You look absolutely stunning!" Marui praised. Ryoma stood up straight wearing the frilly pink dress the prince chose for him which Marui and Jackal forcedly made him wear. It was light pink with ribbons on the bottom in a darker color of pink. On the middle of the dress was white with pink little flowers. There was cloth around _his_ _dres_s in pail pink and he wore white gloves that reached up his arms. And there was this pink little choker on his neck.

"I can't… breathe… It's… crushing me…" Ryoma choked out. The corset was too tight. It was practically squeezing his organs. The prince must be some kind of maniac with a shota fetish.

"Is it the corset?" Marui said. "It's supposed to be that way, your majesty..! Since you'll be marrying the prince, you'll get used to it! And besides..! Corsets can make your body curvier..! Though… You already _do_ have brilliant curves…"

Ryoma's eye twitched. Marui may have made an innocent comment but it was an insult to Ryoma. It wounded his pride to have been told that _he_ had brilliant _curves. _It meant like he didn't look _man _enough and he didn't really need to make his body curvier thank you very much.

"Can't I just… _not.. _wear it..?" Ryoma choked out again. "It's crushing my organs…."

"Crushing your organs?" Marui said, wide-eyed. "Of course not! Corsets can't crush your organs, sire, but they can make you waist slim."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. _Make his waist slim_ _he says_. He wasn't a girl for him to need to make his waist slim.

"Your majesty," Jackal had entered the room catching both of the boys' attention. "The prince will be arriving soon." He informed the boy who just nodded in reply.

"Here are your shoes, your majesty." said Marui who took out a pair of heels from the box that was beside him and kneeled down before Ryoma who sat on a chair and lifted his leg for Marui to put the shoes on for him. Though when he sat, his breath hitched as he felt the corset got tighter on his stomach and on his waist.

'_Damn corset…'_ he thought. He couldn't forget what he had gone through when Marui put the corset on him and pulled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ngh…" Ryoma moaned. He had his hands on the wall as he felt a crushing pain. He sweated profusely and was panting harshly. His cheeks were deep red.<em>

"_Don't worry, your majesty… It's going to be fine…" Marui murmured as he had gone harder. The boy gasped and arched his back. He felt Marui go harder and harder, it hurt but Marui made sure to be gentle with the boy. _

"_M-Marui…!" Ryoma breathed out. "I…."_

"_Y-Your Majesty…"_

"_I'M GOING TO DIE…..!." Ryoma shouted angrily at the teen pulling the string of the corset hard. So tight, it was going to crush his organs._

"_I'm sorry, your majesty." Marui apologized. "But I don't think you're going to die because of a corset…" he laughed nervously._

* * *

><p>"Your majesty…?" Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Marui call him.<p>

"Shall we go?" Marui said and gestured towards the door where Jackal stood beside to, waiting. Ryoma felt like punching the redhead on the nose again but did not do so and stood up. His feet wobbled. He had never worn heels before. Of course, he was a _guy_ for Pete's sake!

"You'll get used to them, your majesty." Marui smiled as he saw Ryoma trying to keep his balance. He reached his hand out for Ryoma which the boy took. Ryoma almost tripped but Marui caught him.

"Be careful, sire…" Marui said worriedly and helped Ryoma stand up properly. Ryoma wanted nothing more but to take off the stupid heels and throw them away. Jackal opened the door and let Ryoma go out first before Marui and him.

"So tell me more about this prince…" Ryoma said out of the blue as they walked in the corridors. He was curious about the prince's personality since _if _he _was _to _marry _him, he should at least know what kind of person the prince was.

"Well… The prince is a really kind person and the people just love him..!" Marui cheerfully answered. "He is a very fun person to be with although he can be serious when he needs to be."

"Yes, and the prince likes to dote on those who are close to him." Jackal said. "Though he can get out of hand…" he sighed with a smile.

"I see…" Ryoma muttered as he kept in mind what Marui and Jackal had said. So the prince was a fun-loving person? He sounds normal at least. He just hoped the prince wasn't some freak who's attracted to younger boys.

"How old is the prince, anyway?" Ryoma asked and mentally prayed that the prince wasn't at least more than 10 years older than him.

"Oh, the prince is 18 years old." Jackal responded and the boy sighed in relief. Just 4 years older. Thank God it wasn't more than that.

"Relieved? Thought he was a _lonely old man_?" Marui joked. Ryoma raised a brow. Seriously, are these two mind readers? How could they tell what he was thinking?

"It's written all over your face, your majesty." Jackal smiled warmly. Ryoma frowned. He really wished he had his cap or something to at least cover his face.

"Che… Whatever." Ryoma muttered, averting his eyes. Jackal and Marui snickered. They kept on walking headed to the dining room. Ryoma just asks them questions about the prince while Marui and Jackal answer him.

"Here we are." said Marui who opened the door to the dining room. Ryoma stepped in and his eyes had widened. The dining room was BIG. Bigger than their house probably. On the middle was a _very _long table with a clean white tablecloth, a vase with flowers as a centerpiece, and a whole lot of chairs. And under the table was a long carpet. It was red with golden patterns. The room was very bright and it was because the curtains which were orange in color were open and the walls were peach. The floor was in deep red violet in color. At the ceiling was a beautiful and expensive looking crystal chandelier.

"Eh? No one's here yet…" he heard Maui say who was looking around the room. "It appears we've arrived too early…"

"I guess we'll have to wait then." said Jackal who was looking at a pocket watch.

"Now what?" Ryoma said, tilting his head.

"We can just wait, your majesty." said Marui. "Why don't you go hang out in the castle gardens? I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Yeah, sure…" said Ryoma tonelessly.

"Come on." Marui gestured to the door. Ryoma followed the two. Jackal closed the door to the dining room before leaving and walked beside Marui to the garden with Ryoma following behind. Though, Ryoma's feet were aching… It was those stupid heels he was wearing!

"Can't I take off these _heels_?" Ryoma complained. The heels were killing him! How could the prince think of making him wear these monstrosities?!

"No, your majesty… It's considered improper to walk barefooted and you're going to be the prince's wife..." Jackal informed sadly.

"Oh…" It was reasonable. But really, he wanted to take them off so badly. He's going to have sore feet at this rate.

"You're gonna have to get used to it..." Marui said with an apologetic smile. "Just bear with it."

"I'm a _guy_ though. And guys don't wear heels. And how can a _guy_ even marry _another_ guy?" Ryoma scowled. If on earth guys can't marry, then what about on Rikkai? That had been what Ryoma was pondering about for a while now and what kind of customs did Rikkai had.

"Well, if it is illegal in your world, here it's not. It's completely legal. It's not so uncommon for a male to marry someone of his own gender. That is, here in Rikkai." Jackal smiled. "And… Guys wearing heels, I suppose that they're not really uncommon… It's in the person's taste."

"Well, it's not in mine. And if guys can marry guys, how can two guys have children?" Ryoma cocked an eyebrow. Jackal chuckled nervously.

"Well… Let's just say, you'll learn about that _after_ the wedding."

"But I don't want to get married."

"The prince wanted you to. It's no use. We have to do what he says." Marui reasoned. "The prince is really scary..!"

"Scary?" said Ryoma. And they said he was kind and then they say he's scary. A kind yet scary person… Probably when angry. Must be some kind of sadist too. Oh, great…

"Yeah, who knows what he could do! I don't even wanna think about it!" Marui said. Both him and Jackal shuddered.

"Let's not talk about that, Marui…" Jackal interrupted. Ryoma looked at Jackal and then Marui. What was it about the prince that made them so scared?

"Do I really have to marry him..?" Ryoma thought out loud.

"His highness always gets what he wants…" Marui sighed hopelessly. It was true. Whenever the prince wanted something, the prince would do anything he could to do get what he wants.

"Can't I say no?" Marui and Jackal shook their heads.

"That requires great persuasiveness. His highness is really stubborn…" Jackal sadly sighed. Ryoma hummed.

'_If that is so, then I'll try persuading him myself' _Ryoma smirked to himself. What Ryoma wants is what Ryoma gets too.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Marui asked suspiciously. Ryoma shrugged.

"Saa… What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you're thinking about persuading the prince." Marui stated. Really… Did his face show it all?

"I always get what I want too." Ryoma said coolly. "And why not? It sounds like a good challenge."

"You sound like a spoiled brat." An unfamiliar voice said. It caught the three's attention and they all turned to where the voice was. There stood a man in his teens with black messy hair and emerald green eyes. It was Kirihara. He stared at Ryoma from head to toe.

"So _you're_ the prince's fiancé? Echizen Ryoma?" Kirihara frowned. "You don't seem _that_ special."

"Oi, Akaya! Watch your words!" Jackal scolded, but Kirihara ignored him.

"I heard about you from prince Sanada!" said Kirihara whose face suddenly turned into a dark one. "You were together with him in the bath!"

"What?!" all three of them said with wide eyes.

'_Prince Sanada? Could he be the one I'm marrying? The one I met in the bath?'_ Ryoma thought. He remembered what the guy had looked like. They said he's 18! But he looked nothing like 18 but 30!

"You must have misunderstood something! His majesty would never do something like that!" Marui said defensively but again, Kirihara ignored him.

"I did no such thing with whom you call prince _Sanada_." Ryoma glared at him. Kirihara and Ryoma were somehow engaged in a heated staring competition.

"Oi! You kids! Stop this at once! This is no place to fight!" Jackal scolded but then the two boys turned to him.

"WE AREN'T KIDS!" they both shouted angrily at the poor bald teen.

"Geez… Like two peas in a pod…" Marui sighed heavily.

"How dare you try to do something with prince Sanada and break his nose?!" Kirihara accused. Ryoma was taken aback. He frowned.

"I didn't try anything. And for your information, I was taking a bath until he came." Ryoma furiously protested.

"He's right. And besides, his majesty did look shook up when he left the bathhouse…" Jackal agreed. Kirihara flushed deep rep. Ryoma smirked.

"W-What?" Kirihara stuttered.

"_Stu _– pid." said Ryoma. Kirihara clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at him.

"This isn't the end, _Echizen Ryoma!_" he declared, pointing a finger at him. Kirihara turned around and ran.

"_CHIKUSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"_

"Is he always like that?" Ryoma asked as he watched Kirihara's retreating back.

"Apparently so…" Jackal sighed helplessly.

"He likes prince Sanada." Marui stated with a mischievous grin.

"Oh…" Ryoma said, not all that interested.

"Now, Marui, you know he doesn't like us telling that to other people." Jackal chided.

"But it's fun to tease him though!" Marui grinned.

"Let's just continue to where we're supposed to be going." Jackal suggested. Both Marui and Ryoma agreed. They walked in silence and soon they had reached the castle gardens. Ryoma looked at the sight with wide eyes. There were so many flowers in different colors and so many he'd never seen before. There was a _golden_ fountain in the middle too. It was _beautiful_.

"Surprised?" Jackal smiled. "All these flowers are planted by the prince."

"Really?" Ryoma said and turned his head to Jackal.

"Yes. The prince's hobby is planting." Jackal nodded. Ryoma tilted his head in confusion.

"But he's a prince and gardening is dirty work."

"Ah, but he's a different kind of prince." said Jackal. "He's the one who likes doing outdoor activities and work once in a while. He can sometimes get bored just staying in the castle."

"I see…" said Ryoma. "But he doesn't look like it though." he frowned. Jackal was surprised.

"So you've met him already?" he asked. He and Marui had never let the boy to go off on his own. Not once. Ryoma nodded with a frown.

"He looks like an uptight and strict person." he remarked. His description made Jackal confused. It wasn't in the prince's characteristics to be uptight and strict. He thought maybe it's just how the boy sees him.

"I guess if that's what you think he seems…" Jackal shrugged. "He's not really uptight or strict. Looks just can be deceiving."

"Guess so…"

"Your majesty, shall we leave you here?" Marui said. "We'll come back for you when the prince arrives."

"Sure." Ryoma nodded. "I guess I could do some sightseeing." he said, cocking his head to the direction of the garden.

"Alright…" said Marui, quite unsure if he'd leave the boy. Besides, what if he'd try to run away?

"Don't worry. I won't." Ryoma sighed. "Just go…"

"Don't leave the garden, okay?" Marui smiled and gestured Jackal to come with him who followed. Ryoma waved at Marui who waved at him before leaving. He turned his back and took a look around his surroundings. The prince had done a really good job in planting them.

He walked around the garden admiring the beauty. There were so many flowers he didn't know but it's not like he was ever interested in flowers, anyway. But there was one that had caught his attention. Bright pink flowers which he knew were called dahlias. Could the prince have visited earth once? He smiled down at the dahlias. He might not have admitted it, but he had a liking for dahlias.

"_Did you know a dahlia means eternity for two people? That's how it's going to be for you and me, Ryo-chan..!"_

"Tch…" Ryoma felt his feet aching again. Stupid heels! Why must he wear them, anyway?

'_Screw being improper!' _he thought and took off his heels. His feet were a bit red and it was all because of the stupid heels..! He picked them up from the ground then threw them away and dusted off his hands.

_CLUNK!_

He took a step back with his eyes wide in surprise as he heard the heels hit something or more like someone. He saw a figure of a man stood up.

"Who…?" he heard a familiar deep voice said. He saw the figure come closer and was shocked to see the man who was holding the heels he threw. The man was just as shocked as him as he saw him.

"You're…"

"You are…"

They stared at each other in shock.

"Prince Sanada…"

"Echizen Ryoma…."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 3: Turning off a Prince

**Chapter 3 – Turning Off a Prince**

* * *

><p>"You're the one who tried to molest me in the bath!" Ryoma growled, pointing a finger at Sanada who had a bump on his head.<p>

"You're the one who punched me in the nose." Sanada glared at the boy. Ryoma saw a bandage on his nose. Was his punch really that hard?

"I believe these shoes belong to you?" the older teen said, showing Ryoma a pair of heels he was holding. Ryoma snatched it from his hands.

"Thanks…" he grumbled, kneeling down to wear them again.

"Are you trying out for Cinderella? Because I don't think throwing shoes at people is the proper way." Sanada said. Ryoma glared daggers up at him. He wasn't stupid thank you.

"No. No, I'm not. And I never knew this world knew of Cinderella." Ryoma stood up with a frown. "Does it take knowledge from other worlds?"

"Yes, this world is inspired by other worlds." Sanada answered. "Rikkai, Dai, and Gaku are three big continents inspired by different worlds. Rikkai is futuristic, Dai is traditional, and Gaku is Victorian."

"_Amusing…_" Ryoma said sarcastically. He didn't need lessons and besides, he wasn't going to stay here for long since he plans on going home, anyway.

"Mattaku…." The prince shook his head. Barefooted, improper. Language, vulgar. Manners, terrible. These characteristics are not in the list of someone who's supposedly to become royalty.

"If you're going to become queen, you should start acting like one." He narrowed his eyes down at the boy who looked shocked. Didn't he know?

"_Queen?_" Ryoma repeated¸ "What do you mean? I thought I was going to be a…. a _princess..?_" He didn't hear anything about being queen. He wasn't ready and this was too sudden!

"You really don't know? Rikkai needs a queen and you're the chosen one." Sanada said, surprised. Ryoma shook his head and frowned.

"No one ever told me about this. I thought I was supposed to be a…. a _princess._" Ryoma said but with gritted teeth at the last.

"That's because the king is retiring." his supposedly fiancé informed. "And I suppose that you don't know of this either?" Ryoma shook his head.

"Tarundoru..!" the prince shook his head in disappointment. "As Rikkai's future queen, you should at least be knowledgeable."

"Well, that's what _I_ wanted to talk about." Ryoma said. "_I _don't want to get married."

"What are you talking about?" Sanada frowned. "You are supposed to get married."

"But I _don't_ want to." Ryoma insisted.

"But it is in the laws that who is chosen is who is going to marry the prince of that country." Sanada stated, "And that chosen one is _you_."

"Isn't there anyone here who understands _I don't want to get married_?!" said Ryoma tiredly. Seriously, people in Rikkai are just so stubborn… or probably just plain stupid.

"Of course, there is. It's just that they're following orders and they can't disobey them." Sanada informed. Ryoma looked up at him and glared.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway?" he asked. Shouldn't he be at the dining room right now? Aren't they supposed to talk about the engagement?

"I'm _waiting_ for Yukimura." Sanada replied coldly at the rude boy.

"Yukimura?" Ryoma said questioningly. The stoic prince nodded and took a look at his _golden_ watch. Ryoma saw his watch and thought how rich is he really?

"He's supposed to be here…" said Sanada as he watched his watch.

"For dinner?" Ryoma asked curiously. Sanada nodded. The boy wondered. Shouldn't it be just the two of them? Why would they talk about the engagement with someone else with them?

"Is he a friend of yours?" the boy asked.

"_Best friend._" the man corrected, "We've known each other since we were small. I sometimes would visit him and he would visit me."

"Oh…" Ryoma muttered. He looked down at his feet. Whatever. He didn't care who this Yukimura person. All he cared about was the engagement and he doesn't want to stay here long.

"Hey, Sanada…"

"_Prince_ Sanada." The cold prince corrected him in an icy tone. Ryoma just muttered a "whatever."

"Let's go to the dining room. This place is boring…" the boy said in a monotonous tone.

"You do know that we need to wait for Yukimura…" reminded Sanada. Ryoma rolled his eyes in exasperation. He didn't care about Yukimura and he didn't even know the guy! He just wanted to get this over with, go home, and sleep in his nice and comfy bed!

"_Oh, hell…_ There's no need. He'll probably be late. And besides, we're already here…" said Ryoma impatiently. "We can just wait for him in the dining room and while we wait, shall we talk about ourselves, _Prince_ Sanada?" he suggested in what you may call a _sly_ tone.

"Very well…" said Sanada, "I am quite interested about what's in your world."

"Ah, yes…_certainly…_ I'll tell you everything there is all about _me_… and of course, _my world_…"

'_Operation: turn off Prince Sanada. This'll be a fun time…'_

* * *

><p>"Here we are." said Sanada as he entered the room with Ryoma who followed behind him. The door behind them was closed for them by a servant. It surprised Ryoma no more as he had seen this room before. He walked straightly to the table to take his seat but stopped in his tracks as Sanada called out to him.<p>

"Hold it." he said, "We _wait_ for Yukimura."

Ryoma groaned out loud which made the prince thought of him as a "spoiled brat." What was so special about this Yukimura person that they had to wait for him before they had to eat?

"_Can't we just take our seats..?"_

"We must stand waiting for him until he comes." stated Sanada, "It is quite rude of us if we were already here dining without him, is it not?"

"Che..!" Ryoma grumbled.

'_Is is quite rude of us if we were already here dining without him, is it not?' _he mockingly mimicked him in his thoughts. Thank God, Sanada didn't have the power to read minds.

Ryoma went to the table but did not take his seat and stood straight with Sanada who stood at the other side of the table. The seat at the end of the table was left unoccupied to Ryoma's curiosity. Shouldn't the prince be sitting there? And that seat next to it, the one who was going to be made queen will be sitting with him, right? If there _was going to be one soon_ because _he_ wasn't going to be that one no matter what…

"Sanada…"

"_Prince_ Sanada…" the stern prince reminded, "Do I really have to repeat it again for you..?"

"No… I've got a question… How the heck is it possible for _two freaking men_ to _marry_?" he inquired. Sanada cringed at his language.

"And why do you ask that?"

"I mean… How can they have _children_ if they're both men?" said Ryoma bluntly. The atmosphere had suddenly gone awkward and his bastard of a fiancé was now having a headache at the question. He rubbed his temples.

"I think you will learn about that once you get older…" he simply said leaving Ryoma's question unanswered much to the boy's chagrin.

"What? So it's not really possible, is it?"

"Of course it is," answered Sanada, "but you're much too young to know." Ryoma's eyes look as if there were about to bulge out.

"I'm 14. How can I possibly get married at such a young age?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're 14 so it is possible for you to get married. Besides, 15 is the coming of age in this world." answered Sanada. "What's it in your world if I may ask?" he questioned.

"18…" Ryoma replied. "But I'm not yet an adult in this world so how can I become engaged?"

"When will you become 15 then?" Sanada asked politely.

"The 24th of December." Ryoma answered. "You probably don't know what December is."

"The 12th month of a year... How would I not know?" Sanada raised a brow.

"So… Some cultures from other worlds are the same here, right?" Ryoma guessed. Sanada nodded at this. He knew it…

"Do you know of Earth?" the golden-eyed boy asked curiously.

"Yes, I've been there before myself…" said Sanada which shocked the young teen.

"You have?!" he blurted out.

"On a trip with my family, of course… The Yukimura family was also with us." he said. Ryoma hummed in reply. So that's why… Suddenly, Ryoma thought of something.

"Which time moves faster? Earth or this world?"

"This world," Sanada said, "but only a little bit…"

"Is that so…?" Ryoma mused. "So if on earth is nearly the end of March, here is…"

"Already April." said Sanada, "And so… tell me about you and your family…" he changed the subject. The emerald haired boy raised a brow but then smirked.

"My family's not really royalty, you see… We're just average." he said. The raven-haired prince let this sink in his thoughts, he nodded slowly.

"I can tell…" he said with a thoughtful look. Ryoma glared at him.

"What do you mean..?" he growled. The damn prince cleared his throat and said,

"Isn't it already obvious? I can tell you're not really used to grand things, you have quite a colorful language, Echizen… And your manners are…"

"_Terrible._" Ryoma finished for him. "_Thank you very much. _I am quite aware of that." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, let's continue." Sanada said, bringing back the topic up.

"We're a family of five. I live with my mother, my father, my older brother, and my adopted brother." Ryoma said. Sanada grunted in reply as if to say that he was listening.

"What does your father do for a living?" he inquired. At this, Ryoma smirked. He was going to enjoy this…

"My father was a legendary pro tennis player. He was called the "Samurai Nanjiroh." he said to which made the stoic prince amused.

"I see… Tennis is a grand sport here in Rikkai Dai Gaku." Sanada nodded. "Your father indeed has good taste…"

Ryoma, seeing the prince see this as a positive sign, he quickly added, "Oh, but he gave up his career though..!" This time, Sanada seemed to have been disappointed seeing as the look on his face clearly showed it.

"Why did he?" the prince asked.

"He just wanted to stay at home and read his porn collection." Ryoma answered cheerfully with an innocent smile. Sanada coughed.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"He just wanted to stay at home and read his _porn_ collection." Ryoma repeated, emphasizing the word _porn. _"Did you know? My dad is a porn star now. He's also a pole dancer"Right now, Sanada had the look of disdain on his face. Ryoma tried to stifle a laugh. Saying all this false things about his father, he didn't even feel damn guilty. Imagining his father pole dancing, _seducing _the audience while wearing nothing but a pink bra and underwear and with his hairy chest exposed, he'd puke but it was a funny thought though. One of the prince's eyebrows was twitching.

"Moving on…" said Sanada, "What does your mother do?"

"My mother is a lawyer. She does all the work in the house while my father and brothers just laze around." Ryoma said. He didn't really have any reasons to tell something bad about his mother considering she hasn't done anything to him wrong other than his perverted father.

"And I suppose you laze around yourself, too?"

"No, not really…" said Ryoma, "Besides, it's boring just staying around in the house all the time. I just go out and look for a tennis court and play tennis all by myself."

"That is good." complimented Sanada. Ryoma yet again saw Sanada taking this as a good sign and so decided to make up something.

"Yes, and I do hang out with my gang along with my brother, Kevin, all the time." He quickly added.

"Gang..?"

"Yes, we beat up those who are of lower classes and I'm the leader while Kevin and Ken are my assistants. You know? Show them their likely positions." Ryoma said in a fake cheerful tone. "The poor, the weak, we take all of their money for us to waste..! I mean, they don't even deserve it!" he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Mm-hm… And to marry a prince who's turning into his country's king…?"

"Hell, I could have all the money I want!" said Ryoma in a haughty voice. "I'd spent it all in one day for all I care! I mean, to become queen of this country, I'll be able to live a life of luxury. But I don't want to since I've got my own _pimp_ at home."

"A what?!" Sanada exclaimed in shock as he couldn't believe his ears.

"A pimp. If he finds out I got married, he wouldn't like it…" the boy said faintly. Sanada crossed his arms.

"And you take a liking in pleasuring other people..?" he frowned at him. _How could such a young boy know all these things?_ Sanada thought that probably it was because of his porn star pole-dancing father might have given him a bad influence._ How vulgar…_

"Yes… Why? You wanna try me..? We could go to a room to do it privately… I'll do it with you for free." Ryoma teased in a low husky tone, leaning over the table seductively. "Why not..? Or do you want to do it here for everybody to see…? It'd be a good show for them…"

Sanada had turned green in disgust. What kind of ignorant parents did this boy have?! To let such a young boy such as him be allowed to do freely as he likes, how careless of them! And this boy… had he no shame? Can he not notice the servants around them whispering and looking at him in disgust? Yet, he acts so shamelessly!

"So… what do you say…?" Ryoma said sexily. Sanada was about to speak but before he could answer, they heard the sound of the doors opening. A dashing young man in white with shiny, navy blue locks and amethyst eyes came waltzing into the room.

"Yukimura…" Ryoma heard Sanada said and just now had he realized that he was actually gaping at the handsome man he knew was Yukimura before them.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" Yukimura apologized. "I was having a little discussion with my father. Let's have dinner now, shall we?" he said and looking to Ryoma's way, he smiled brightly at him.

Ryoma just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TheBitterMoon<strong>**: A very terrible writer's block has come to me, sorry. This is quite short but whatever. The next update is not set on any particular date or time. This story will only be updated if ever I feel like updating it. My grammar is not perfect, I know. Nobody is ever perfect, anyway. If I have made any mistakes, please note them out for me. Thank you. That is all. No previews of the next chapter or whatsoever. **


	5. Chapter 4: Ryoma's Biggest Mistake

**Chapter 4 – Ryoma's Biggest Mistake**

* * *

><p>"Yukimura…" Sanada nodded at him. Yukimura nodded in return and then turned to look at Ryoma again who was looking intently at him. The bluenette chuckled inwardly. How cute.<p>

"Anyways," said Yukimura, he turned to a servant. "Do serve the dinner right now, please." he ordered politely which the servant immediately obliged. Yukimura walked towards the table to sit with Sanada and Ryoma.

"Oh, please… Do sit down you two." insisted Yukimura as he got seated, not wanting the two of them to stand any longer. Both Sanada and Ryoma now sat down on their seats.

The emerald haired boy had now a puzzled look on his face as he saw Yukimura sitting on the chair that was meant exactly for the king, looking at Sanada to Yukimura who smiled at him sweetly as he looked at him. Ryoma could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks and right now, he badly wished he had his hat right now.

"Your face is rather red, Ryoma…" he heard Yukimura remark. "Are you okay…?" the bluenette said in a worried tone.

"N-Nothing…" Ryoma lowered his head but it suddenly hit him that Yukimura called him by his first name and it was too _casual_ of him. He just had to ask.

"Yukimura-"

"_Prince_ Yukimura." Sanada corrected him.

"_Prince_ Yukimura…" said Ryoma but then it dawned onto him. "Eh? What?! You're a _prince_?! And how did you know my name?!" he blurted out quite loudly it almost gave Sanada a headache. However, Yukimura seemed unfazed at this and just let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, yes… I am indeed a prince." he smiled once again at him. It was sweet but him smiling and smiling at him, it was getting kind of creepy and creepier especially when he had such an angelic face. It was feminine. He could have mistaken him for a girl along with that soft and feminine voice of his if he weren't wearing that white princely outfit. There was something in him that felt strange about him. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yukimura Seiichi. It's very nice to meet you. We have met before but you were in your unconscious state that we didn't get a proper introduction to each other." he reached out a hand for Ryoma to shake.

"Echizen Ryoma." said Ryoma, taking Yukimura's hand in his and shook it. Yukimura gave him a light squeeze before he let go and once again smiled at him. Ryoma wondered why is it that he almost always kept on smiling and at him… It felt so creepy.

"Oh, right." said the navy-haired prince abruptly. "Sanada, I do apologize for what happened earlier with Akaya… He's quite a handful but he's a nice boy and I'm sure it was just an accident." he said apologetically.

"No, it's fine." said Sanada, gently waving off a hand. "I understand it was just an accident."

"Oh, good…" his best friend sighed in relief. "I'm really glad you do and I hope it didn't give you much trouble."

* * *

><p>"S-Sanada!"<p>

"Eh…? EHHHHHH?! S-Sanada-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kirihara stuttered as he frantically took out a handkerchief as Sanada's pants had gotten drenched with orange juice. The servant boy tried to wipe the prince's lap but his hand was slapped away harshly.

"Mattaku… TARUNDORU!"

* * *

><p>"Who are you?!" he demanded at the naked boy in his arms who looked as scared as hell.<p>

"No one you need to know." the boy said, giving him a swift punch in the nose. Sanada put his hands to his nose as it hurt badly like it was whacked by a hammer; blood came dripping out of it and to the water it blended, making the color of bright pink, slowly fading into the water.

* * *

><p>"I-It was <em>no<em> trouble at all…"

"Ah, and I see that you and Ryoma already know each other." Yukimura remarked, eyeing the two of them. Somehow there was a hint of jealousy in his tone but Ryoma decided to ignore that. "So, how did you two guys met?" he asked politely. The raven haired prince and emerald haired boy both looked at each other and shared heated glares. Yukimura just stared both at them questioningly.

"Uhm… Is there something wrong you two?" he cut in the two boys' staring contest. The two looked away from each other and kept silent, leaving Yukimura's question unanswered.

"I can feel that the two of you must hate each other a lot, don't you?" the bluenette prince chuckled. "That's too bad… and I thought that we'd all get along well."

"Get along? With him?! No way! I can't believe you're even best friends with him!" Ryoma growled and gave Sanada a death glare. The raven haired prince curiously raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am curious why you two despise each other so much…" Yukimura mused.

"Why? Why, he's a pedophilic bastard that's why!" Ryoma slammed his fist on the table hard. The two princes just looked at him with identical skeptical looks. Meanwhile, some servants came walking towards to their table pushing food trolleys. They set dinner on the table and one plate with food and a pair of spoons, forks, and knives each respectively for the three of them. Ryoma took a fork and stabbed it on a piece of meat from his plate and harshly took a bite of it, grudgingly munching on it. The raven-haired prince who sat on the other side of the table in front of him scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Tell me why exactly in a way is Sanada a pedophilic bastard...?" Yukimura asked calmly as he watched Ryoma sloppily munch on his food. Sanada on the other hand ate his food silently.

"Wer das becas he wanz me to meri hem!" said Ryoma as he had his mouth full of food but unfortunately, none of the two princes understood what he even said.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Yukimura, confused as he didn't get what the boy was trying to say. The said boy gulped down his food and spoke.

"That's because _he_ wants _me_ to _marry_ him!" he pointed at Sanada.

"I beg your pardon?!" exclaimed the stoic prince who almost choked and had an incredulous look fixed on his face just like Yukimura had. The servants who were in the same room as them were shocked and confused; they started whispering to each other. An awkward silence was formed between the three but was shortly broken as Yukimura broke into fits of laughter. Ryoma looked at him as if he had gone insane while Sanada sat silently and continued on eating his food. The laughing prince covered his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter. Ryoma, not getting what was so funny, decided to ask.

"Excuse me, but what's so funny…?"

Yukimura, hearing his question, stopped and cleared his throat and shook his head in reply.

"No, nothing at all… It's just that…" he looked at Sanada and back at him. "You two make such an odd couple…"

"Dang right!" Ryoma agreed. He didn't want to marry someone such as Sanada who was probably lying about his age and a whole lot older than him. He looked like an old man and definitely not a teenager! If he were to choose, he'd rather marry Yukimura who seems a lot more decent than _he_ was..!

'_No, wait! What the heck am I thinking?! He's a guy too! We're both guys!' _Ryoma shook his head to rattle off his thoughts.

"Is there something the matter, _Echizen?_" Sanada asked in an icy tone.

"_Yes,_ I'd like to _not_ marry you! Can I do _that?_" Ryoma sneered.

"Oh, but Ryoma, you _can't_ do that." Yukimura cut in. "Besides, your _fiancé…_" he said, taking a short glance at Sanada and smirked at him."...is quite the persistent guy and he wouldn't want to let you off _so_ easily."

"I'm pretty persistent too." said Ryoma, "If it's to stop me from marrying him, I'll do anything. Just look at this!" he raised the skirt of his dress slightly up below his knees. Sanada coughed at the boy's action while Yukimura decided to take a good look at the dress but then trailed his eyes down boy's legs rather than the dress itself Ryoma was pertaining to. Said boy didn't even notice wherever the prince had his eyes on. "If you ask me, I'd rather die than wear a fucking wedding dress…"

"Male brides do not wear wedding dresses on their wedding… They wear white suits" Sanada informed.

"But it is a _good idea_ though..!" Yukimura said cheerfully. "Your _fiancé _probably thinks it is too!" he added, taking another short glance at Sanada who had a grim look on his face.

"Hell, don't even think about it…" Ryoma said dryly to his bastard of a fiancé. "Besides, I'm not marrying anybody! I will be going home!" he declared proudly.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" Yukimura asked in the tone of amusement, resting his chin on his hand, quite interested in the boy's rantings. Ryoma turned to him and smirked.

"I'm going to find a way. Isn't it obvious?"

"How confident…" complimented Yukimura with a smile which suddenly twisted into a smirk. "But don't think it's going to be easy… if that's what you expect it's going to be…" he said, picking up a fork, and stabbed it on a small piece of roasted beef from his plate, putting it in his mouth to eat and chewed on it slowly.

"No, I'm not expecting for it to be easy…" Ryoma said sternly, "But I'll do it…" he said confidently with a cocky smirk. "Even if you say it's impossible, hell, nothing is impossible for me. I can do anything..!"

"He's got quite the spirit, ne…" Yukimura muttered to Sanada who nodded in agreement. "Aa…" The bluenette prince chuckled to himself as he saw the confused look on the golden-eyed boy.

"What?" Ryoma frowned suspiciously at the two.

"No, it's nothing…" Yukimura shook his head. "It's just that… There is no doubt that you'd make the perfect _bride_…"

"What do you mean?" the clueless boy questioned. "_Of course not..!_ I'm a _guy!_" he said furiously.

"What even makes you detest guys marrying guys?" the navy-haired prince raised an eyebrow curiously as he wondered whatever had been so wrong about two guys marrying each other. Whatever the reason was, he didn't know. It was actually perfectly normal to him but that is not the same case as it is with Ryoma though.

"Because… I don't know! Because they're both guys and a guy can't marry another guy..!" the boy in thought answered. Come to think of it, he didn't know why he didn't like the thought of same sex relationship. He just hated it and he hasn't really thought why he did though.

"Mh-mm…." Yukimura hummed with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll just take that as it's because it's a taboo in your world, earth, is it not? I have been there before myself."

"Yeah, I heard that from Sanada."

"That's _prince_ Sanada to you." The said stoic prince automatically corrected him, receiving a mutter of "whatever" from the boy.

"Yeah…"

"Oh-ho… So you have?" Yukimura said, slightly surprised. "I see, but tell me, you hate the thought of a guy loving _another_ guy but… have you ever fallen for a guy yourself once?" he asked in a serious tone. It was quite uncharacteristic of him since Ryoma has seen him all smiles the whole time that seeing him so serious seemed unlike him and to this question, Ryoma couldn't do nothing but stay silent. A tinge of pink was visible on his cheeks. Yukimura, seeing this, had an unreadable expression on his face which Sanada didn't fail to notice.

"Yukimura…"

"So you have…" said Yukimura, cutting off what Sanada was about to say. "And you yourself say you hate the thought when you have fallen for another guy such as yourself?"

"Shut up… It's none of your business…" Ryoma grumbled, shrinking in his seat. The bluenette prince let out a soft laugh.

"I can understand that you're embarrassed, but I cannot, however, understand why you're so against it..." said Yukimura, "If I may, can I ask you what reason for why you do? It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I can understand that it's personal though I do hope that someday you might care to tell me…" he smiled kindly. Talk about a weirdo. He simply just cannot understand this Yukimura person and he keeps on minding other people's business when he should be minding his own. Why does he even pry?

"Erm…" The sound of Sanada clearing his throat had snapped him out of his thoughts. Both Ryoma and Yukimura turned to him as Sanada had caught their attention.

"I do think I should be going now." he announced, standing up from his seat. "Since I see that you two have a lot to talk about and more importantly about the engagement, I shall see you some day if ever you aren't busy and leave you two _engaged_ couple alone."

"_Say what?" _Ryoma said, unsure if he had heard him right.

"He says that he'll be leaving us two loving _engaged_ couple alone." Yukimura repeated for him in a cheerful tone.

"En.. gaged…." Ryoma muttered slowly, as the world sank into his thought and finally, it struck him. _"ENGAGED?!"_

Yukimura gave him a closed-eyed smile while Sanada looked at him guiltily.

"Yes, _Ryo-chan_. _Engaged_. I'm _your_ fiancé and _you're_ _mine_. _We're engaged_." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and with such a fucking angelic smile.

"But Sanada…" he weakly pointed a finger at the person mentioned.

"I believe you made a mistake since Sanada was also a prince and Sanada here, didn't notice." said Yukimura with the biggest of smile. "He must have thought we've met before you and him. My bad… I should have told you earlier to save you from embarrassment but it was such an interesting show I just had to watch."

Ryoma gaped at the bastard prince who was actually his so-called fucking fiancé who actually had the nerve to embarrass him and in front of a whole lot of people. Right now, everybody must have thought he was stupid to actually think that Sanada was his fiancé when the real one was actually in front of him, a lying, sadistic, perverted, pedophilic, crazy bastardly devil acting like a pure and innocent little angel using his embarrassment as an entertainment to enjoy himself like comfortably watching television like the bastard he was.

"I'll be leaving now…" Sanada announced to the engaged couple in a little _rendezvous_. Yukimura nodded, permitting him to take his leave before going back to Ryoma, amusedly watching his still gaping bride-to-be who seems to be still in shock.

Sanada walked towards the exit and before leaving, he looked back to see the boy gaping at Yukimura, and left feeling a bit sorry for the boy as best friend just a while ago used him as some form of entertainment with his sadistic ways.

In the dining room, Ryoma was still letting the fact Yukimura was actually his fiancé and the fact that he had just not long ago actually thought of him rather marrying him than Sanada process into his mind.

"Ne, Ryo-chan… Are you just going to sit there and look like a fish or do I have to French kiss you out of your thoughts?" Yukimura teased. "I don't mind though… We're engaged, right? We can also do it later in _my_ room if you'd like… I don't mind it either."

Ryoma blinked. He blinked again. Closing his mouth, it turned into gritted teeth. He clenched his fists on the table cloth, looking at Yukimura with burning hatred as the prince smiled at him oh so _innocently_. He snapped.

"_**YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD…!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**TheBitterMoon****: Finally… Next is chapter 5. As usual, the update is not set on any particular date or time. If I don't have writer's block, I'll be able to update this story a lot faster. Anyway, I do think this is short but I do hope you guys enjoyed it. More secrets are going to be revealed in Kami-sama, TASUKETE! The further the story goes, the more secrets come and reveal. This is a very long story and it may have more than just 50 chapters and I am definitely not going to leave this on hiatus so stay alert on updates, guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Chapter 5 – Decisions**

"That bastard! I hate him!" Ryoma cried angrily as he furiously stretched the abused pillow in his arms. The nerve of that Yukimura! To embarrass him in front of many people… and not to mention ruining his pride… He just sat there and watched him embarrass himself and not to mention Sanada! The bastard prince didn't even try to save him from embarrassment when he knew the truth!

"Those bastard… Both of them! I fucking hate them!" he growled, throwing the pillow at Marui's face. The redhead had been watching him do nothing but rant after the incident with the prince at dinner.

"Your majesty, please stop this…" he said, picking up the pillow on the floor. "It'll be your bedtime soon and you'll need to change into your nightgown…" the redhead informed, placing the pillow back on the infuriated boy's bed.

"Nightgown you say?" he repeated in horror. "Don't tell me it's that Yukimura bastard's idea?"

Marui laughed nervously. "Good guess, your majesty. I'm really sorry but it's prince's Yukimura's order and he wants you to wear the nightgown he got you. Jackal will be here in any minute with the nightgown."

"I don't care… I'm not wearing it…" Ryoma grumbled as he buried his face in a pillow.

"Your majesty, you won't be able to sleep with that corset on…" said the redhead servant worriedly.

"I don't care… Let me die of heatstroke maybe…" mumbled the boy in drag.

"Your majesty, don't say that..!" Marui chided sternly. "You've got a lot ahead of you! Prince Yukimura and all of us are going to be very saddened by your death… You're going to be married, be happy..!"

"Married, huh…?" Ryoma muttered.

* * *

><p>"<em>We've got 3 months until the wedding." Yukimura stated. "Everyone is going to help you prepare as you are going to be Rikkai's queen."<em>

"_And there is no way for me decline?" Ryoma inquired. The prince nodded. _

"_Unfortunately, for you, no." he informed nonchalantly. "My father has already approved of me taking you as my bride and he wants us to be married."_

"_Wait, I-"_

"_You actually have a chance if you don't want this though..."Yukimura informed to which had shocked the boy._

"_I have?"_

"_Yes, you have. As I am but only a prince, my father, of course, has much more power than I have as of now. I can take you back home…" said the bluenette prince. He had the look of sorrow on his handsome face which Ryoma didn't fail to notice. "But…"_

_Ryoma blinked as Yukimura took out something from his coat which seemed like a paper. He put it on the table for Ryoma to see which the boy saw was printed with unfamiliar words._

"_This is a marriage contract." Yukimura said as he saw the confused look on the boy's face. "Once you've signed it, there is no way out. I cannot take you back home either. You're to stay in Rikkai until the wedding. You can go back to your world as you like but once we're married, you have to stay in Rikkai as the country's queen and mine."_

"_I can go back..?" the boy muttered as he stared at the contract._

"_It's up to you…" said Yukimura, "If that is what you really want…"_

"_Then I will-"_

"_No, don't answer me yet." Yukimura cut him off. "I'll give you time and tomorrow…" he smiled sadly. "Tomorrow I'll be here to hear your decision whether you will marry me or not..."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Come to think of it… I never really got to ask how he knew my name…'<em> Ryoma thought as he lied in bed. _'He probably saw my ID or something… Yeah, possibly…'_

"Your majesty, Jackal's here." informed Marui, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Jackal closed the door behind with a light blue nightgown hanging over his arm.

Ryoma sighed and jumped out of bed and started stripping off his clothes with Marui who helped him take the dress and corset off. The bald servant smiled warmly at the boy and handed to him the dress which the boy took. Jackal and Marui both helped the boy wear the nightgown and pulled it down below his knees. Ryoma stretched his body and let out a yawn and then climbed back on the bed. The two servants took their bows and went to the door.

"Goodnight, your majesty." they both said at the same time.

"Goodnight…" replied the boy tiredly as he put the blanket over himself and slowly closed his eyes as he heard the door was shut closed, going to a long and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was sleeping soundly but was rudely awaken by a knock from the door. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan as he slowly sat up in bed, scratching an eye.<p>

"Come in…" he said groggily. He blinked his eyes as his vision was still foggy from sleep. Looking around the room, he realized he was still in the castle, remembering that he was sent to this world after the car accident with Kevin who was probably having such a sweet time at home. Lucky bastard…

The door swung open and a seaweed haired boy whom Ryoma knew was called Akaya stood in the doorway. Walking inside the room, the messy-haired boy kept his head lowered as he walked and in his arms were new clean clothes. Probably for him and fortunately, it wasn't a dress.

"Good morning, your majesty…" he greeted in a low voice, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning…" Ryoma replied with a sigh. If only everything here was just a nightmare he was having and he was just sleeping in his room on his comfy bed which he so dearly missed. "What time is it…?"

"10:37 AM, you were sleeping so peacefully we decided not to awaken you… and your majesty, the king wants to see you…" the servant informed. The boy noticed that Akaya couldn't look at him in the eyes. He probably was still embarrassed about what happened before.

* * *

><p>"<em>How dare you try to do something with prince Sanada and break his nose?!" Akaya accused. Ryoma was taken aback. He frowned.<em>

"_I didn't try anything. And for your information, I was taking a bath until he came." Ryoma furiously protested. _

"_He's right. And besides, his majesty did look shook up when he left the bathhouse…" Jackal agreed. Akaya flushed deep rep. Ryoma smirked. _

"_W-What?" the raven-haired teen stuttered. _

"_Stu – pid." said Ryoma. Akaya clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at him._

"_This isn't the end, Echizen Ryoma!" he declared, pointing a finger at him. Akaya turned around and ran._

"_CHIKUSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"_

* * *

><p>'<em>Yeah, probably that.' <em>he thought, remembering the guy's flushed faced. He laughed softly to himself, making the raven-haired servant look at him in wonder.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty..?" he inquired but was only answered by a shook of the head.

"No, nothing…" Ryoma said and got out of bed. He noticed the servant scanned him from head to toe and flushed red. He tilted his head in confusion, looking down at his clothes, remembering that he was just wearing a nightgown and his whole body was fucking visible as the gown's cloth was thin. Akaya could probably see his girly curves. The younger boy flushed in a deeper shade of red. Shit.

"You pervert!" Ryoma shouted at him angrily, startling the poor servant.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry!" stuttered Akaya, red as a beetroot. He frantically looked left and right. "I'll… I'll… Here!" he threw the clothes at Ryoma who quickly caught them. The servant boy hurriedly ran to the door, turning the knob and pulling the door open.

"I'll wait for you outside!" he shouted and slammed the door shut.

"Che…" Ryoma muttered with an irritated tone. Checking the clothes Akaya threw, he saw a long bathrobe which he immediately wore as he put down the other clothes on the bed. He picked up the clothes as soon as he was now wearing the bathrobe and went to the door outside and was greeted by none other than Akaya himself, still flustered.

"Your majesty, I forgot to give you this…" he said awkwardly, handing a paper bag over to him. Ryoma looked inside and saw a pair of dress shoes and other hygienic materials.

'_At least the king was decent than that stupid Yukimura…'_ he thought to himself in relief. The boy was about to ask Akaya the directions to the bathhouse since he had completely forgotten but was stopped by the servant himself.

"Your feet…" he said, pointing down to his feet. Ryoma looked down and saw he was barefooted. He perfectly knew that. So what?

"What about them?" he frowned at the older boy in front of him.

"It's considered improper…" Akaya stated. Ryoma suddenly remembered what Sanada told him. Well, fuck it. He didn't care.

"Whatever… Just take me to the bathhouse…"he sighed, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his disheveled hair. The golden-eyed boy was surprised as Akaya took off his own shoes and handed them out to him.

"As future queen of Rikkai, it is most important for the queen to keep herself or _himself…_" he said as he saw Ryoma frowned,"…proper in everyone's eyes."

"What?" the boy, queen-to-be, tilted his head in wonder why the teen was acting uncharacteristically from before but then he remembered what Yukimura had said to him.

"_We've got 3 months until the wedding." Yukimura stated. "Everyone is going to help you prepare as you are going to be Rikkai's queen."_

'_Oh, right… I almost forgot about that…' _he thought. He probably received orders from Yukimura.

"No need." he waved him off. "Besides, _the future queen of Rikkai_ title is not going to be taken by me."

"But you have to marry prince Yukimura!" the servant shouted at him abruptly, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know him!" he shouted back at him angrily. Why was everybody so hell-bent on marrying him to the prince? They don't know him and he doesn't know them and yet even without further knowledge about him do they tell him to marry such a perverted and pedophilic prince.

"Well, that's because…" the raven-haired teen paused. "Because…" he scratched the back of his head as he couldn't find any words for reason.

"Whatever." Ryoma lowly muttered, giving his beautiful golden eyes a roll, and wore the shoes Akaya gave to him. "Now can you bring me to the bathhouse?"

"Yes, your majesty…" Akaya muttered, bowing to him. Ryoma sighed through his nose. Everybody was so polite to him it was getting so annoying and it was just because he was the prince's fiancé.

"Just call me Echizen." he said, irritated. "And don't be so polite… I'd like it better if you act casual…"

"But you're-"

"I don't fucking _care_ if I'm the prince's _fiancé_. Just listen to the fuck I said." he snapped, startling him. At this, Akaya quickly composed himself.

"Whatever you say, _Echizen_…" he said casually, giving his shoulders a shrug. Ryoma smirked. That's more like it.

"Yeah, now can you take me to the bathhouse, Akaya?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I said _can you take me to the bathhouse, Akaya?_" the boy repeated. His lips turned into a mischievous grin. "Or do you want to take a bath with me?"

"W-What?! No way!" Akaya blurted out, his face deep red. He turned his back on the boy. "I'll take you to the bath. Sheesh… You're acting like prince Yukimura… You two make a good couple…"

"What?!" Ryoma exclaimed. He frowned. No way in hell did him and Yukimura make a good couple.

"I said you're such a brat…"

"You're a brat yourself too!" Ryoma said angrily at him.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have told him to act casually…'_ he thought to himself in regret.

* * *

><p>"You don't look bad…" said Akaya as he scanned Ryoma from head to toe in his new clothes the king had bought for him. He was now wearing the dress shoes while Akaya, who now had his shoes, wore his own.<p>

"Thanks." the boy said, "So… You said the king wants to meet me. What for?" he curiously inquired.

"I don't really know but he wants to meet you." Akaya replied. "He's at his office right now and he's waiting for you. Come on, I'll take you there." he said, gesturing him for him to follow and the boy did just as so.

"Hey, Akaya."

"Yeah…?" said Akaya. He wasn't actually used to the boy calling him by his first name as only those who were close to him only call him by that but this boy seemed to be calling him too casually.

"What kind of person is the king?" Ryoma asked.

"Hmmm… Well, he is very well just like prince Yukimura. No, don't worry." said Akaya, seeing the horrid look on the boy's face. "He's pretty normal compared to the prince…"

The servant laughed. "Scared for a moment, weren't ya?"

"No way, stupid." Ryoma said. "I was just wondering."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" cried Akaya defensively as he walked in the corridors of the castle.

"Yeah, whatever." said the emerald-haired boy tonelessly. "So tell me, why exactly have I been chosen as the queen of Rikkai? I mean… I'm just an unfamiliar foreigner from another world who just actually accidentally got here by accident!"

"That, I don't know." the older teen admitted. "But the prince really seemed to know you and he actually knew your name…"

"Yeah? And how did he? Did he look for information about me?"

"No, he didn't." answered Akaya. "Somehow, he knew your name and as for why, I don't know either."

Ryoma scowled. The prince knew his name and seemed to know him? Yukimura didn't seem familiar to him. Not one bit. He has never even met the guy or probably he has but doesn't remember… but he has never met a human saying he was someone from another world before.

"Don't bother remember what you don't know." said the servant. "If you can't remember anything at all, then don't try to. It'll only give you a headache and frustrate you more…"

"Mind your own business..." hissed Ryoma. "I'm just confused why me of all people."

"Yeah, me too," Akaya agreed. "I don't see why you're any special. You're just a person from another world."

'_How cold…' _Ryoma thought as an even deeper scowl had formed on his face.

"It's not like I wanted to be here…" he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"All we know now is that you're the prince's fiancé and you are going to be our queen." said the emerald-eyed teen as he looked back at the boy over his shoulder.

"But if I don't want to?" Ryoma looked up at him.

"You have to. I'm very sure that the king wouldn't allow you to disapprove of your marriage to prince Yukimura because it seems to all of us…" stated the older of the two. "That you make the prince happy and if it's you who makes him happy, surely, the king will not allow you to leave this kingdom without marrying the prince."

"_I can't leave?_" the boy with golden eyes asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately," said the servant, "You can't. What the king says is everyone's law, but you can if you married the prince…"

Ryoma said nothing and walked in silence. As he walked, many servants acknowledged his presence and greeted him with such warm smiles, giving him bows. They were so happy to see him and he wondered why. He sighed hopelessly.

'_Marry the prince, huh..?'_

* * *

><p>"<em>What?<em>"

Yukimura let out a sigh escape from his lips.

"You wanted to marry him but then you're suddenly giving up? And so quickly?" Sanada frowned at the bluenette prince, Yukimura. His best friend.

"I know, Sanada…" the navy-haired prince said sadly. "I thought he'd remember me… I really thought so… He really hated me, I could see it, but I'm glad I finally met him though… after all those years…"

"Geez…" Sanada shook his head. "TARUNDORU! The Yukimura Seiichi I knew was someone persistent and he would never give up this quickly."

"You're right…" Yukimura yet again sighed. "But I already know what's going to be his answer and I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want… I may have been too quick on deciding that he's the one who I was going to marry… I just thought that he'd remember me once he's seen me after so many years since I've left earth and I thought that maybe… We could keep our promise..."

"Not all promises could be kept, Yukimura…" said his best friend. "I'm sure you know that…"

"I know. I just thought that maybe… we could bring back what we once had…"

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Echizen…" said Akaya as he opened the door for him. "His royal highness is waiting for you inside."<p>

Ryoma nodded and walked inside as the seaweed-haired boy held the door open.

"Good luck." Akaya smiled, giving him a thumbs up and a wink before closing the door to leave. Ryoma turned around and saw before him the king, sitting on a chair, facing the opposite direction. He was about to speak up when suddenly the king's seat was turned around and was now facing him.

The king looked like an older version of except that his hair was grayish blue and longer, tied into a ponytail. His face was manlier and his eyes weren't amethyst but hazel. The king smiled at him.

"Echizen Ryoma…" he said, "I am so pleased to meet you. I am king Yukimura Seiji and soon to be retired ruler of Rikkai. I have heard a lot about you from my son. Please have a seat."

"Same here, your highness." the young boy bowed politely and went to take a seat on the chair that was in front of the king's desk. "I've heard that you wanted to have a talk with me…"

"Ah, yes…" the king smiled pleasantly. "It's about your engagement to my son…"

Ryoma had been expecting that and he almost cringed at the thought of what the king plans on doing as he wants him and Yukimura to marry each other which exactly wasn't what he was planning on doing.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about." Ryoma spoke out. "Prince Yukimura and I have talked about it yesterday night."

"Excellent!" said the king happily. "I would like to tell you that I am holding a ball for the two of you and it's to announce the engagement of yours, Echizen Ryoma, to my son, Yukimura Seiichi!"

The emerald-haired boy was flabbergasted. "A b-ball?!"

"Yes!" king Yukimura said ecstatically, "That's why at lunch, I am going to tell this to Seiichi! I am so glad that you came here to our world, Echizen. I am very grateful to have your presence here in Rikkai, and thanks to you, my Seiichi has become a much nicer and brighter man!"

"Your highness, I don't know what to say…"

"Indeed! My dear son, after my wife, the queen died…" the king's tone suddenly turned serious. "He turned into a selfish and cold boy… He really loved his mother and I'm so disappointed in myself that I couldn't do anything… I was afraid that that grave change in him would affect the country in his rule once he's been given the throne… but…" he suddenly smiled. "You, I have heard a great deal in you from my son… Never have I thought that in your childhood days were you two such close friends! I have heard of you from Seiichi when he was a child too, he would call you 'Ryo-chan!' Seeing that bright smile on his face, I was ever so pleased! And you two to have met again, I am most delighted!"

'_Childhood friends? Wait, what?!'_ Ryoma thought incredulously. The widening of his eyes was misunderstood by the king as surprise, he chuckled softly.

"Oh, Echizen… I most absolutely support this marriage of yours and my son's… I also have a favor to ask of you…"

The golden cat-eyed boy looked up.

"Please do take care of my son… I want him to be happy that's why I want you to stay by his side as a friend and as his wife... I don't want to see him cry anymore… So please, Echizen…"

Ryoma's heart throbbed at every word the escaped the king's lips. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and clenched his fists on the fabric of his pants, looking down at his hands.

"Echizen…?" he snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the king's voice, he looked up.

"Do you promise me…?" they both locked eyes together, staring at each other's eyes. Ryoma hesitated. He's finally decided it and he answered.

"I will… I'll marry him… I'll marry your son… I'll be…" he sighed mentally. "his wife…"

"Wonderful! We'll have to get that marriage contract signed!" announced the king cheerfully. He took a quick look at his watch. "It's almost lunch too! Why don't we go to the dining room, shall we..?" he suggested, standing up from his seat.

"Yeah…" muttered Ryoma as he also stood up from his seat.

'_What have I gotten myself into now…?'_

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TheBitterMoon<strong>**: **God… I was in such a hurry but then got lazy… Idk if I made any mistakes since I edited this so I might have forgotten to erase a part but whatever… I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be coming up next in a little long while…

Reviews please! They keep me motivated to do my work. The more the reviews, the faster the update. :)


	7. Chapter 6: Arrangements

**Chapter 6 – Arrangements**

It was a fine afternoon and everyone was seated in their seats and the food was already set on the table for them.

"It's good that we're all here together." said the eldest Yukimura with a pleasant smile as he looked at each of their faces. "I see that Genichirou is here with us too."

The raven-haired prince nodded politely at the king. Ryoma discreetly shrank in his seat, avoiding looking at Sanada. What happened not too long ago was embarrassing and he didn't want to remember any of it at all. It's bad enough that he mistook Sanada as his fiancé and told him nothing but lies about his life and about being married to a prince, the fact that Sanada was here to hear about him agreeing to marry after he said about himself becoming filthy stinking rich, it was already more than enough.

"Yes, your highness. I came here to meet with Yukimura and as I was about to leave, he invited me for lunch." Sanada informed. So it was Yukimura? Oh, great… It was just his luck.

"I see. It is good to have you here with us, Genichirou. Especially since I have some very good news." the king announced, bringing curiosity to the two princes. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched. It was now the time.

"Good news, father?" said prince Yukimura. "And what might that be?" he inquired.

"Why, it is about your engagement!" he answered happily. He took a glance at Ryoma who cleared his throat.

"And yes, I believe that you, Seiichi, have the marriage contract." the king said. Yukimura shifted his eyes to Ryoma who gestured him with his eyes to bring the contract out. The bluenette prince elevated an eyebrow as he slowly took out the marriage contract out of his coat and placed it on the table.

"I want to make the two of you to have your marriage official. Therefore, I want the both of you to sign it." he stated. Yukimura's beautiful amethyst eyes had grown wide and they darted to Ryoma who gave him a frown as if to say "what?" Sanada was just as surprised as the bluenette prince was.

"Father, I don't believe Ryoma here has made his decision." prince Yukimura spoke up. "I-"

"Nonsense!" the king cut him off. "Echizen has told me of his decision and he decided it himself! Isn't that right, Echizen?" he turned to Ryoma. All three of them had their eyes on the boy who sat uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes," said the youth. "I remember correctly that I have made my decision…"

He stared at his fiancé whose face slightly faltered. The bluenette prince had this solemn look on his face, as if he knew what was coming and he was ready to face it. Ryoma's lips twisted into a small smirk as he turned to the king and back to Yukimura and decided to give him a little surprise, it might be a shocker.

"I've decided that I will become Rikkai's queen and marry Yukimura Seiichi." he said proudly and looked at Yukimura challengingly, daring him with his sparkling golden eyes to speak. The prince was beyond speechless, he could find any words to say, he was gawking at the boy. It was not the answer he was expecting, not in the least and his reaction was what Ryoma was expecting the most. Sanada couldn't believe his ears either. He was expecting the boy to refuse.

'_Didn't expect that, princey? You look so stupid right now…'_

Ryoma had a smug look on his face.

"Seiichi?" his father's voice called out to him. Yukimura closed his mouth and turned to his father. "The contract…" the elder Yukimura said, handing him a pen to sign with. He stared at it.

"Well?" Ryoma cut in. "Aren't you going to sign it?" he asked rather demandingly and gestured pointedly down at the paper that lay on the table.

"But Ryoma, your decision…"

The boy raised a brow at him. "Are you going to sign it or not? I'm waiting… Just sign it already so I can sign it too. I've already said that I've decided to marry you and rule Rikkai as queen. Are you going to make me wait any longer?"

The young prince smiled in an uncharacteristically goofy way which brought surprise to the two men with him. Ryoma thought if the prince was stupid or something.

"I'm sorry…" Yukimura laughed out loud in a hearty manner, slapping a hand to his forehead, he sounded so happy and so relieved, a big smile was visible on his face, he looked like he was at the verge into tears. Ryoma could see the sincerity in his eyes. Agreeing to such a decision in marrying the prince, he didn't expect that it could make a person as joyous as Yukimura was right now. For some reason, he felt kinda happy to see the man looking so happy all because he agreed to marry him but he wouldn't admit that. Not ever.

He watched as the person in front of him signed the contract with the pen in his hand and was given the contract and pen for his turn to sign it. He felt his face about to form a grimace as he looked down at the paper just right on the table, waiting for him to sign it. Ryoma didn't want them to see through him that he was hesitating, but there was something inside him he didn't know that told him to sign it but another that told him not to.

'_You brought this on your own, Ryoma. You told the king you'd marry prince Yukimura. You have to face it.'_

'_No, don't sign it! What about your escape? You're holding your whole life on the line!'_

'_This doesn't really matter, right? I mean, you don't even have anyone special in your life for you to hesitate. No one's going to get hurt. Besides, what could happen? It's just a marriage you're going into, nothing special.'_

'_You're going to be a queen and so many people will be looking up to you. Can you really handle such a position? To love someone you don't even know, it's going to be complicated. It's impossible. Leave it and just leave this place already.'_

'_You don't want to wipe off such a happy smile the prince has on his face, right? It'll really break his heart and it'll all be your fault. You'll even be breaking your promise to the king.'_

'_Is this really what you want, Ryoma? You're going to ruin your life.' _

'_FUCK THIS! JUST SIGN IT..!'_

Without any sign of hesitation, immediately, he signed the contract with his name in a hurried manner. As he wrote the last letter of full name, he slapped the pen down onto the paper and pushed it to the center. The king, with a satisfied smile, took the pen and paper for safekeeping.

"Now this makes it all official, you will both marry each other in 3 months. We shall all prepare as I am going to announce to everyone in the whole kingdom of your engagement! Surely, they will all be happy for such a perfect couple you two are!" he said proudly, looking at Ryoma to Yukimura.

"I have a question." The emerald-haired boy said, raising his hand. He caught the three people's attentions and all faced him.

"Ah, yes." The elder Yukimura nodded. "What may it be?"

"How do two men have babies?" the boy asked bluntly and shockingly straightforward. It caught everyone off guard. Sanada choked on water and coughed violently. Prince Yukimura stared at him bewilderedly with a pale blush on his cheeks while the king stared at him with wide eyes but was first to snap out of his stupor and smiled.

"That is a good question! How very bold of you, my dear boy, very bold of you. I am not the one to answer this question of yours though, but you shall learn of it! This is a good development to us all! I can just imagine the little tykes already born, so full of life!" the king chuckled heartily. The younger Yukimura didn't seem to feel at all embarrassed with what his father was saying, but there was something dangerous in his eyes and not to mention his smile as if he seemed to be plotting something in mind. Sanada suddenly had a headache and surprisingly, he had pills with him. Ryoma tilted his head in confusion, a frown fixed on his face. He didn't seem to get it. The servants were whispering to each other, some of them had flushed cheeks.

"Very well then, I've decided that you two, since you are engaged to each other, are to sleep in the same room." The king announced, making Ryoma almost fall out of his seat out of shock. The blue-haired prince smiled delightedly, looking at his fiancé who slapped himself in the face.

'_What have I done?! Shit! The king wanted grandchildren! I should have realized it! This was NOT what I had in mind!'_

"Are you okay, Ryoma?" he heard prince Yukimura say; the tone of his voice annoyed his fiancé. It wasn't worried. In fact, it sounded smug and playful. Looking down at his fiancé, he was enjoying the miserable look on his face. Ryoma wanted to slam his face on his food. Things just aren't going to go his way, are they?

"I'm fine. I'm _totally… fine._" he said with a strained smile.

'_This bastard…'_

* * *

><p>"That was a very good decision made, your majesty!" Marui praised with a pleased smile fixed on his face though a seaweed-haired person beside him wasn't at all pleased.<p>

"What _I_ want to know is what _made_ you choose to marry prince Yukimura all of a sudden when ever since you came here and found out you were engaged to him, you so fully _hated_ the idea."

Ryoma groaned, sulking on the bed.

"Just fucking shut up. I don't need your questions; I don't have any answers…"

Akaya scoffed. "It's not that I'm against it or anything but I'm just wondering why you suddenly changed your mind. And you'd better not hurt prince Yukimura nor take back your word!"

"Now, now, Akaya… I trust that his majesty wouldn't take back his words!" the redhead servant cut in. He turned his head to Ryoma and smiled. "…right, your majesty?"

"Yeah, sure… _Whatever_." the emerald-haired boy replied. "Since I'm going to be staying in the prince's room now, could you take me there?" he said and rolled off his bed.

"St-Staying in the prince's room?!" Akaya blurted in shock, his face went red. Marui's eyes had grown wide; his jaw fell, and he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I never knew you were so bold, your majesty…" Marui muttered in disbelief. Ryoma raised a brow. '_What? Is there something- Oh… OH… So they thought…'_ the boy mentally smirked and put on the best innocent face he could.

"What's wrong? I'm just going to sleep with the prince. OH! Wait! So you guys think I'm going to do _that_ with him, huh? Yeah, you so guessed right! Why not now instead of later? After all, I'm supposed to give _birth_ to an heir, right? That's why we're going to be _making_ one **tonight!**"

Both servants' jaws fell to the floor, unknown to them how Ryoma was enjoying the moment right now. I mean… Nothing could go wrong with just a little joke, right?

A knock was heard from the door which averted the three boys' attention. Ryoma sighed. What a way to spoil his fun.

"Who is it?" he asked in an irritated tone. "You may come in."

The door swung open and to his horror, it was **Yukimura** who was smirking to himself in a devilish manner.

'_**WHAT. THE. FUCK.'**_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation." He said cheerfully, the prince turned to the servants. "I wanted to have a word with my fiancé in private."

"N-No, you didn't interrupt our conversation or anything, your highness!" Marui squeaked, he grabbed Akaya's arm and smiled bright at the prince. "Then, we shall be going!"

The redhead bowed and dragged the seaweed-haired boy with him.

"H-Hey! I wasn't finish yet! I wanted to ask him more questions!"

"Do that later..!" Marui hushed, pulling Akaya as he left the room.

**SLAM!**

An awkward silence had filled the room; it made Ryoma nervous especially since he was talking about giving birth to Yukimura's child and who knows? The freaking bastard might have heard him!

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Yukimura didn't seem to be fazed.

"That was one interesting conversation you had there, Ryo-chan…"

Ryoma winced. What perfect timing! Surely this bastard was making fun of him right now in his mind! He just had to hear their conversation! The gods were probably laughing at him up in heaven. Bastards… Everyone!

"Let's not talk about that right now…"

"Oh, but we should. I don't remember agreeing to anything about making a baby tonight… Though, that's not at all a bad idea." Yukimura teased. Eyes of gold sharply turned to him directly with a glare.

"Why can't you just… not come at such a bad time?"

The older teen smiled. "Where's the fun in that? You shouldn't be embarrassed though. I am your fiancé and we're supposed to be getting married! It's okay to talk about having children at these times."

"Yeah, just you wait! Before you know it, I'll be shitting out your child…" the younger of the two scoffed mockingly.

"That's not a very nice way to say it… and that's _our_ child you're talking about." Yukimura chided playfully. "And neither is that the way of giving birth. Are you seriously thinking that the baby's going to come out-"

"Of my ass? No, stupid. I was being sarcastic. Hell, no way am I going to give birth! I never planned to marry _you_ in the first place!" Ryoma stood up as he snapped, pointing a finger at his _fiancé._ Yukimura shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"I knew it…"

Ryoma frowned. "Knew what?"

"How can I just think that you'd easily accept getting married to me? It had something to do with my father that you accepted, didn't it?" the prince sighed sadly. "You didn't have to, really…"

The boy bit his lip; he dug his nails on the fabric of his clothes as he had his arms crossed.

"You're making it hard for me to say no…"

"Then if you didn't want this, why did you accept?" Yukimura sharply snapped back at him.

"Do I have to have a reason? Why not try this relationship? Let's just see how it'll end! Whether it'll be good or bad! Then we'll know! There are some things _I_ wanna know too!"

"Like what?!"

"That's for me to find out! How did you know who I am and when have we met before..?!" Ryoma spat, he stared wide-eyed into Yukimura's.

There was a moment of silence before the bluenette decided to speak up.

"You will know, but not anytime soon," was all he said before he went headed to the door to leave.

After the prince left, Ryoma threw himself at the bed, furiously ruffling his hair.

'_FUCK THIS!'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>TheBitterMoon: <strong>IDK whether I made any mistakes or not but whatever. Finally! I was able to update. I just couldn't focus on my story. Well, I can't be blamed. I'm gonna be a college student soon which means I have little time but I'll try to find time to continue my story. I'm not one to focus on one thing. LOL I have a large quantity of work; can't seem to finish them all. _


	8. Chapter 7: Lessons in Being a Good Queen

**Chapter 7 – Lessons in Being a Good Queen**

It was a beautiful morning and Ryoma was sleeping in bed peacefully until he was rudely awakened by the sound of a blasted instrument of some sort.

_**HONK!**_

"Hey, what the heck?!" he blurted out in surprise, sitting up in bed, feeling very much awake. The boy looked up to see a man with neat purple hair and amazingly silver eyes, wearing a formal suit and thin-rimmed glasses and was holding a horn in his hand which looked like the ones clowns usually used but it was a fancy looking horn.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Ryoma sounding quite irritated, glaring at the man standing before his eyes. It was quite rude of him to suddenly wake him up in a not so gentle way, preferring to cause a loud ruckus. He didn't even know the man.

"I am Yagyuu Hiroshi. I say, a queen does not curse and a queen must wake up early for her or rather, with your situation, _his_ duties." He stated, placing his hand to his chest as he bowed. "I am going to be your tutor and you are going to learn how to act like a proper queen."

Ryoma scoffed. Learn? What is this, school? He didn't need to take any lessons, thank you very much. Besides, how hard could it be? It's just manners and etiquette, right?

"Why should I?" the young boy snarled. "For your information, I know all there is to know and learning things I already know are quite boring, ne? I'm going back to bed." He huffed, lying down the bed, covering his body with blanket, and hugging the pillow right next to him as he went back to sleep. Unfortunately, before he could go to his dreamland, he felt the blanket pulled away from him. Feeling uncomfortably bare without the blanket, he sat up and stared menacingly at Yagyuu.

"_What?!" _he snapped at the older man. This man had already gotten in his nerves the first time he saw him. _Really?_ Who disturbs a good sleep? One of the things that make him stay sane was sleep especially with his situation. Who'd want to marry a person they didn't know who? Unless the person's rich and you're a greedy thick-faced bastard, you might not care at all as long as you'll be loaded with money. Too bad he wasn't. And some of the servants try to brainwash him with all the good stuff once he marries Yukimura. The bastard's probably still angry at him after what happened yesterday.

"A _queen_ does not raise his or her voice. Prince Yukimura told me to do by all means anything just as so you'd have your lessons. I thought I needn't to but it seems he was right. I don't mean to be rude, but you're just as he said, "a rude, stubborn, reckless, hardheaded brat." Although, to be more polite, I wouldn't call you with such names but I have to agree with his majesty."

"Yukimura ordered you?" Ryoma asked; he scoffs when Yagyuu answered his question with a nod. The bastard was indeed still angry at him and this was probably a plan to get back at him. It could've been worse. Just lessons, right? There's no harm in it.

"It's to prepare for the ball. The king has invited the whole kingdom to hear the announcement of your engagement to our prince Yukimura Seiichi." Yagyuu informed, pushing his glasses up with a finger, "You will be entertaining the guests especially since it's for your reputation with your future subjects. A queen must be after all, someone who is well-respected by her or _his_ subjects."

Ryoma nods. It was reasonable enough. He wasn't planning on embarrassing himself anymore, not after the incident with Sanada and especially not in front of the king. Somehow, he had a profound respect for him unlike Yukimura who's a prince but was a really sadistic bastard. There wasn't anything to describe him with but a bastard... and not to mention a pervert, a pedophile, a sly fox, and a molester.

"I guess I can take the lessons." the boy shrugged.

Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>"A queen does not slouch. A queen does not cross his or her legs and then kick in the air. A queen does not snort-" Yagyuu paused as he saw that Ryoma wasn't paying attention to him and was now sleeping in his seat. He raised his brow amusedly and went to him to wake him up. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him gently. The boy didn't show any signs of waking up so he shook him again.<p>

"Echizen-kun, wake up." he said softly to the boy but unfortunately, he sat still asleep. "Echizen-ku-"

_**SMACK!**_

Ryoma's fist collided with his cheek. Yagyuu's glasses were knocked off his face and he stumbled; falling to the floor. He looked up in surprise at the fully awake golden-eyed boy who stared at him in shock.

"Sorry." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I thought you were Yukimura about to... No, it's nothing. Just continue the lesson."

Yagyuu picked up his glasses and wore it back on. He stood up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and spoke, "Very well. A queen must always pay attention to his or her surroundings, never getting lost in his or her thoughts. Sit and stand up straightly, keep your chin up and-"

The sound of snoring disrupts his speech and he looked to where the snoring came from. Ryoma was sitting in his seat and he was now back asleep.

"…"

* * *

><p>"Again!" said Yagyuu as Ryoma fell to the floor, books scattered all over. The emerald-haired boy gritted his teeth as he picked up the books and stood up wobbly. Heels! Ever since he was first told to wear them he hated them. For fuck's sake, he was a guy and a guy does NOT wear heels! Unfortunately, <em>he<em> was to be a queen but even if you were a male queen instead of a female one you still had to learn how to walk with these stupid things and wear stupid dresses. Talk about a drag queen.

Ryoma put the books back on his head as he stood straightly, trying to balance them as he slowly walked. He suddenly lost his balance as he was going to take another step forward and fell back to the floor along with the books. He heard the sound of tongue clicking and glared up at Yagyuu who shook his head disappointedly.

"This will not do…" the man said, rubbing his temples. The young future queen of Rikkai hadn't made any progress; he had been complaining and complaining about the heels; kept losing his balance and falling. Ryoma felt as if he had lost a bit of his dignity as a man. This was utterly humiliating. If his family and friends were here, they'd laugh at him!

Yagyuu held his hand out to Ryoma to help him get back on his feet but the boy only slapped it away and got back up on his own. Yagyuu thought he was probably embarrassed or it was probably his pride. Either way, it was rude to just slap away his hand like that when he only wanted to help him stand up.

"You know I was only trying to lend you a hand." he sighed, pushing his glasses up. This boy, how did it ever occur to Yukimura to pick such a person with the lack of potential as queen? That, he didn't know. He could've just accepted his hand but no, he just had to be the stubborn person he was.

"I don't need help from anyone." Ryoma grumbled, crossing his arms. With a tired look on his face, he said, "Can't I just take a lesson other than this?"

Yagyuu shook his head and heaved another sigh.

"I suppose so…"

* * *

><p>"That's a teaspoon."<p>

"Che!" Ryoma spat, putting back the spoon on the table. They were all spoons! Why should he care if it was a demitasse spoon, a teaspoon, a soupspoon, or whatever fucking spoons there are, are used for? He could use any kind of spoon he wants and use it for eating! Why do spoons like these have to have different kinds of uses? The first and second time he ate here, people didn't even seem to mind what spoon or fork or knife he used.

"Now which is the dinner knife." said Yagyuu as he watched Ryoma who was trying to guess which was which. Just before he was going to pick up a knife, Yagyuu spoke up,

"That's the salad knife."

Ryoma cringed. He slammed the table with his fists; the silverware making clattering sounds as the table shook slightly.

"They're all the same! They're all spoons, knives, and forks! They just have different shapes and sizes!" he shouted, pointing a trembling finger at the stupid silverware on the table.

"Yes," the four-eyed man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. God, this kid was hard to handle. He's taught so many people and they seemed to get his lessons easily but this boy, this boy was impossible!

"Then why do they each have to be used differently?!" the boy asked exasperatedly, his fingers were twitching.

"Maybe if you stopped complaining, we would've progressed further with your lessons." Yagyuu said as a matter-of-fact. The emerald-haired boy lowered his head. It was a quick movement but he saw that he was rather pink in the cheeks before they were hidden from view by his bangs. He was probably trying to hide his embarrassment. How typical.

"Let's try something else then." he suggested instead. It was low but he heard the boy answered; mumbling "fine."

Ah… The feeling of triumph was indeed good especially under these circumstances and somehow he felt rather smug.

* * *

><p>"You're doing it wrong, Echizen-kun." Yagyuu said pointedly. Ryoma stood there; his hand holding Kirihara's and the other on his shoulder. Surprisingly, the boy said nothing.<p>

"Kirihara is the one who's going to lead you, not you leading him." He pointed out. For once, Ryoma didn't complain. Even when it's about the fact that he was fulfilling the female role of dancing and for that, Yagyuu was thankful. He needn't to hear any of Ryoma's loud rantings.

"Anou…" Kirihara cut in; the raven-haired servant boy sounded quite unsure of himself. "Why do I have to be his partner? You're his tutor, right? Why don't you dance with him? I mean…This doesn't really apply to me."

Ryoma made a small sound as if he was trying to stifle a laugh and that had caught Kirihara's attention.

"What?!" the servant snapped sharply at him. Ryoma rolled his eyes and scanned him plainly before staring at him with a contemplating look on his face.

"You just don't know how to dance, do you?"

There. He said it. It seemed to have pressed Kirihara's buttons because right now, the servant boy was fully red in the face; both anger and embarrassment.

'_Oh, no…' _Yagyuu thought dreadfully, placing a hand on his forehead. Here it comes.

"What do you mean I don't know how to dance?!" he yelled at the future queen of Rikkai who was now pretending to be innocent.

"But you don't know how, don't you?" Ryoma flashed a mischievous toothy grin. Oh, he was so enjoying humiliating Kirihara right now. Why act so defensive when it's already obvious? What an idiot.

Kirihara was now shaking in anger but then he suddenly put on a devilish smirk before he spoke,

"And you say that so smugly when you don't even know how to dance yourself, do you?"

Ryoma scoffed, his eyes were wide as he was ready to strike back defensively.

"Oh, for your information, I do so know how to dance myself! I'm not someone like you, who's so angry about being told not knowing how to dance, let someone younger lead him in dancing when he should be leading!" he shouted accusingly. Kirihara tightened his hold on Ryoma's hand and pushed him close to him; their faces were so close, their noses were just an inch apart. He stared into Ryoma's eyes challengingly.

"Let me show you then." He said in a husky voice; it sent shivers down Ryoma's spine. The younger boy covered his shock by putting on a skeptical look on his face. They both looked at Yagyuu and spoke in chorus,

"Turn the music on."

"I'm gonna teach him the tango!" Kirihara licked his lips. Yagyuu couldn't do anything but turn the music on for the boys to start dancing. Why did he even take this job? He watched in amusement as the boys danced, stepping on each other's feet, and shouting loudly nonstop. It was worse for Kirihara since Ryoma was wearing heels and that was what Yagyuu had feared. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to teach Ryoma in the first place. What was the reason he even took his job again?

* * *

><p>"<em>I am giving you the chance to teach my fiancé how to be a proper queen and a wise ruler for the kingdom." said Yukimura with a very cheerful smile on his face. Yagyuu was surprised and very well delighted because he was going to teach their future queen. It was a once in a lifetime chance! <em>

"_Thank you, your majesty. I won't disappoint you." Yagyuu bowed politely, although he didn't show it, his heart racing in excitement. He couldn't wait to teach the prince's fiancé! He knew that as a prince, Yukimura would pick the finest of brides. _

"_Yes… And one thing, my fiancé isn't really used to being called 'your majesty,' 'your highness,' and things alike so you may just call him 'Echizen-kun.' By all means and by all means, I mean ALL means do everything you can do to make him learn how to act proper enough before the ball. He's kind of a_ _rude, stubborn, reckless, hardheaded brat but I'm very sure if it was you, there wouldn't be a problem at all. I know how much you're a gentleman, Hiroshi, but I advise you to just cast off this gentleman side of you if you were to teach my Ryoma."_

"_I beg your pardon?" said Yagyuu in slight surprise. Yukimura put a hand to his mouth as he chuckled lightly. _

"_I meant what I said and that was an order you need to take." The bluenette prince said firmly. Yagyuu looked at him confusedly but nevertheless, he nodded, excited to teach the prince's fiancé. _

* * *

><p>Oh, how wrong had he thought? <em>Finest<em> of brides! He was so excited but he never expected that what the prince was said was even worse than that!

_'How disappointing...'_

_"Stop stepping on my feet, dumbass!"_

_"You stop stepping on mine, you fucking midget!"_

He really was regretting taking this job.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TheBitterMoon: <strong>You guys may or may not have noticed it, but the writing style, as what my soul mate had said, of this chapter seems to be better than the previous one's. That's because this was made a few weeks later than the previous so there had been improvements. I apologized for the late update. I had too much of a writer's block. Please do leave reviews! They are very much appreciated.


End file.
